Stop The World
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Emmalie looked back at the castle, sometimes she wished she could freeze everything and live in the moment, just stop the world. "Emmalie." Snape called. She turned her back on Hogwarts, and her childhood. Where she was headed, was no place for children.
1. Prologue

Introduction

Hello, so I have re-edited and fixed some things. Little details and such...I have figured out where the story is going to go. So I am excited but I can't update so much and write as much...so for now it's all in my head.

Title: Stop The World

Summary: Emmalie Bristol is adopted. She is originally from Britain, but when she finds that the man who killed her parents, Lord Voldemort, is active once more, she goes back to fight him. She finds herself in Severus Snapes care and in her first year of Hogwarts. The Ministry is taking over, Dumbledores Army is rising to power and so is Voldemort. Emmalie is determined to fight in this war, but also keep her secret...her special powers from everyone.

Rated: K

This is based off a favorite song of mine:

Stop The World by Demi Lovato. Here are the lyrics

I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid  
I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain  
We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change  
We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same

We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone

I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around  
I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down  
Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town  
To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound

We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be

I never want to take that final look  
I'll turn another page, won't close the book

We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone  
Let us be alone, let us be alone


	2. Too Much Like Her

Stop The World

Chapter One: Too Much Like Her

"_Avada Kedavra_"

"_Protegamora_"

A stream of green light shot out of the witch's wand and hit the other young witch directly. She flew back and hit a stone wall, and fell lifelessly to the floor. The other witch sneered, turned her back and walked away.

On the floor, near the stone wall, the seemly lifeless body twitched. The young witch coughed and groaned. She lifted her head and arm up, "_Expelliarmus_." She shakily stood up while the other witch shrieked in anger.

"Impossible."

"Actually improbable"

"You can't be alive. It hit you dead on."

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are. _Stelus_" The witch ducked as a red light went streaming by her. She turned to find a man coming after her. She groaned and realized while the spell didn't kill her, she was still badly injured, and if she stood and fought she might die. "_Obsuro_" She yelled out and ran.

She ran in between alleys and little streets, until she thought she was safe. She turned a sharp corner and into a dead end, leaning on the wall she groaned and moved her hand from her waist. Coating her fingers was blood. Her spell hadn't protected her all the way, but at least she was alive.

She heard something and looked up. She lifted up her wand at the stranger. He would have looked like a thin pale skin muggle with black hair that curtained his face and black clothing, yet his black clothing was that of a wizard. "Who are you, a Death Eater?" Her vision blurred, she was losing a lot of blood and fast. "Well," she whispered, "are you…" She passed out and into the strangers' arms.

It was incredibly dark when she awoke; she stretched out her hand, trying to find her wand. Before she could she heard two male voices.

"You can't expect me to baby sit that girl all summer." A cold voice spoke, with distain in his voice.

"I do and you will." A warmer, older voice spoke. "The Carrows are not done with her. You say that the curse hit her dead on, yet she is still alive. They are going to want to know why. No one survives and no spell can stop it."

"I cannot baby sit a child while there are other things that need my attention."

"I have complete faith in you Severus. And she is hardly a child; she seems to be a very talented young witch."

"But headmaster…"

The voices stopped and footsteps echoed across the room. The curtain surrounding her was pulled back. "Ah, I see you are awake." The warmer voice belonged to an old man, with a long white beard and hair, a crooked nose, light blue eyes, and half moon glasses. He smiled brightly at her, " I'm Professor Dumbledore, and this is Professor Snape. How do you feel."

"Like I got ran over with ten big rigs, sir"

"Yes, I would imagine so, you sustained some very serious injuries."

"I suppose I am lucky that my spell worked and I'm still alive.

"Spell?" questioned the colder voice, Snape, who was the same man from the ally.

"Yes, spells weren't always there, they were created. The protection spells we have now only protect minor spells and hexes. I'm working on a spell that would completely stop all spells even bigger ones such as the unforgivable curses."

They both looked surprise. "How long have you been working on this spell?"

She didn't like the dark mans' attitude but she answered him anyway. "Since Voldemort returned." Their eyes brows shot up. "I don't fear a name sir but the man is real enough. It's all over the news. Harry Potter saw him during the last task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Though no one believes him."

"What makes you think Potter is telling the truth?" The dark man sneered.

"I don't know him personally, but why would he lie. Voldemort killed his family; he survived when no one did. He has no reason to cry wolf. I would think he would want revenge. Yes, Volemort hasn't revealed himself yet so most people think Harry is lying, but maybe that's what Voldemort wants. He wants Harry to feel alone and disconnected. He will gather up his army, and he will come after Harry and kill him, when the time is right. People will be too afraid to admit it's him, until it's too late."

"What's your name child?"

"Emmalie Bristol sir, I'm from Blair Academy, it's the other American magic school."

"You came here because of what you heard; you left home, school, and your family."

"I would have started my sixth year sir. My parents are muggles; I have told them and they have accepted my decision."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because last time Voldemort roamed free a lot of innocent people died, a lot of children lost their parents. People lost the ones they loved. I was adopted by muggles who couldn't have children, I'm a half blood. Voldemort killed by parents, my brothers and sisters. He killed my entire family. I want to fight, I want to help and make sure no one loses people they love."

"Well, Miss Bristol Professor Snape will watch over you for the rest of the summer, and since you do not feel like continuing you're education at Blair Academy, you will attend Hogwarts come this term."

She looked at Snape, he didn't look particularly happy but what could she do. "Thank you Dumbledore, sir."

He smiled, while Snape frowned. They both turned and left. Dumbledore went left while Snape went right. He couldn't do this. He couldn't watch that girl all summer, she looked too much…she looked too much like _her_. With her piercing green eyes and dark red hair. She looked too much like Lily, the only girl he ever loved.


	3. Spinners End

Chapter Two: Spinner's End

The next morning Emmalie had to take about ten different potions. Her whole body hurt but she was able to hid most of it from Snape, not that he would have noticed in the first place. He seemed to be ignoring her as much as possible. She didn't know why he didn't like her; maybe it was just his personality. Maybe he was a pure-blood and didn't like half-bloods or muggle-borns.

"Well dear off you go. I shall see you again at the beginning of term."

"Thank you Dumbledore, sir.".

Emmalie walked out of the Hogwarts gates and looked back. In just a few weeks she would be a student here. She smiled, until she remembered who she was traveling with. She didn't know Snape and was reluctant to stay with him, but she wasn't seventeen yet. Dumbledore seemed to trust him, she didn't know why. Personally she didn't know Dumbledore, but he was a great wizard that many people admired.

He is the only one Voldemort was ever afraid of. She had to trust Dumbledore; he wasn't sending her back to her muggle parents or reporting her to the Ministry. She was staying here and going to Hogwarts.

Snape looked at her and held out his arm. "Since you are not old enough to apparate you will have to hold on to my arm tightly." He said this as if it was the most unpleasant thing in the world. Emmalie gulped. She carefully hooked her arm with his and pressed tightly to his side. She felt very awkward holding tightly on to a man she just met.

Emmalie felt Snape twist away from her and everything went black. She was being squeezed from every direction and felt like it was impossible for air to get into her lungs. Everything was being crush and as fast as it started; it stopped.

She opened her mouth and breathed in the cool night air. She still held on tightly to Snape. She bent over a little even though it hurt and took a couple breaths. Apparating wasn't so bad, just combined with how bad she was injured, she felt like barfing her guts out and on Snape's shoes. She quickly let go of him catching the uncomfortable look on his face.

Emmalie looked around and found herself at a very shabby looking village. They stood by a dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks. They walked to the top of the bank, where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrowed cobbled street, and went through gap in the railings. She looked around at the rows of decrepit brick houses. They walked down many streets, all of them looked identical, old, shabby, broken street lights, it was a web of old brick houses. They came to a street called Spinner's End, where a lofty mill chimney stood. They walked down the cobbled street and stopped at the last house.

Snape opened the door, when Emmalie stepped through she found herself in tiny living room. The walls were covered with books; there was a threadbare couch, an old armchair, and an ancient table. The place looked as if a very poor insane muggle lived here, not a magical wizard.

Snape flashed his wand and the bookcase opened to reveal a staircase. "Up it the second door on the left you will find your room and things there. A white owl is waiting for you."

Emmalie smiled, "Pendragon found me." She went to the staircase and was about to ascend them, when she turned back and smiled brightly at Snape. "Thank you, by the way."

As the bookshelf closed behind her, Snape inhaled deeply. Dumbledore had asked a lot of him, but this was torture. He had to spend the whole summer with this girl, with her bright green eyes, her long dark hair, and her bright smile.

Emmalie went up stairs and opened the door, she half expected the room to be small and black, old, and decrepit, almost like a prison cell, but it was the opposite. The room was large with light purple walls, deep plush dark purple carpet; a full bed was pushed against the wall, many fluffy pillows lay at the top, the sheets were dark blue with a purple, white, and blue quilt. A white table stood in the corner with a lamp; next to it against the wall was a black drawer with a mirror. Her bags lay under the window which had black curtains. She turned to her left and saw her snow white owl with specks of black on the end of his feathers, Pendragon, perched on his cage. "Pendragon," He who'd and flew to her arm, "careful, I kind of got my ass kicked by that death eater." He gently rubbed his head against her she laughed, "I missed you too."

Snape paused outside the door as he heard her laugh and say, "I missed you too." Her laugh was angelic. He gritted his teeth, trying to regain his poster and not think about the girl he loved, who died so many years ago. He tried not to think about her voice telling him, "I miss you" "I love you", he tried not to picture her with him, laughing, smiling, and kissing him.

"Come in." He heard her voice ring out. He paused and was sure he hadn't knocked yet. He opened the door anyway and kept his face and voice cool. "Come down for dinner, I'm sure you're tired of drinking potions all day."

She smiled, "yes, very much so." She put Pendragon on his perch and patted his head. "Go to sleep little guy you had a long journey." he who'd and nudged her hand. She followed Snape down the hallway and into another door behind a bookcase.

Emmalie sat at a little round table in the kitchen, she felt awkward and uncomfortable. Snape put down a plate in front of her, on it sat a season chicken breast, mashed potatoes, rice, and pasta. She smiled to herself, trying hard not to let Snape noticed, but his head was down. "Thank you." She said quietly and ate.

There was a long silence, finally Emmalie broke it, "So Professor Snape, um what do you teach."

"Potions."

"Oh really, that's my favorite subject, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm very good at everything, but those are my best subjects." Emmalie fell silent again, unsure what to say. "I like my room very much, it's really nice."

Snape looked up, nodded and said, "You're welcome." She smiled at this. "How well are you at magic?"

"Well I always knew I was different. I could perform wand-less magic at a very young age, at age eleven when I found out I was a witch I studied furiously, but I'm also naturally gifted. I get top grades on everything; I am top student at my school, performing magic way beyond my year. Not that I mean to flaunt, sir, but I am very good." She blushed and looked down.

"I wonder if there is anything special you can do."

"Oh I don't think I'm so special."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? The Headmaster seems to think other wise."

"Oh, I uh…" she looked down, "I suppose there is, I just prefer not to tell people, it's a secret. I was born with Legilimen skills. I hear peoples surface thoughts all the time, and can go even deeper into their minds without being detected."

"I've never heard of such a thing"

"Yes, well with some research I found that my father well a muggle, had his own type of powers, they must have combined with my witch blood and become more powerful."

"Can you hear everyone?"

"No. You and Professor Dumbledore seem to be beyond my reach."

"Have you praticed Occlumency as well."

"I've tried but I'm just self study right now. I don't have a proper teacher."

"I see." he paused, "You will find that I will not be present in the mornings, stay close to the village and no magic."

"Yes sir."

They ate in silence, till Emmalie went back up to her room for the rest of the night.


	4. The Order Of The Phoenix

Chapter Three: The Order of the Phoenix

Emmalie awoke the next morning and did indeed find she was alone. Snape had gone off somewhere and hadn't left a note. She took the potions that lay on her desk. "So Pendragon what can we do today. We're in a muggle town, I can't use magic, I do have some muggle money, though maybe I can go shopping or something. What cha think?" He who'd at her, "Okay I'll bring you back something," she patted him in the head.

Emmalie opened the door; she looked around and saw nothing but deserted cobbled streets. She put her wand in her boot and started walking around. It seemed as though no one lived here. She walked around the streets, seeing nothing but the same thing, old brick houses.

She sighed and wished she was old enough to use magic, there was nothing around. Why did Snape live in this poor muggle place? Surly there had to be better places for a wizard to live. How much did Dumbledore pay his teachers, anyway? He had to have enough to live in a nicer place.

She returned to Snapes house, a bit depressed. "Sorry Pendragon, there's nothing here." She patted him on the head and went back down stairs, to the living room. "He sure has a lot of books; maybe that's where all his money goes."

She looked at the spines reading the titles, each growing darker then the next. Snape seemed to be into dark magic, she wondered if she could trust him at all, she knew nothing about him. Well there was only one way to find out. She closed her eyes and picked a book. She went up to her room and opening it slowly, it seemed safe and she began to read.

As night fell she heard the door open and close, and potion bottles appeared on her desk. Sighing, she placed the book under here pillow.

"Yuck, I hate taking these things."

"Well if you want to get better you should take them." Snape's cool voice spoke from behind her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like them." She took each bottle in one gulp, screwing up her face each time in disgust.

"Come down for dinner."

At the table it was silent again. Till Snape broke it, "Here this is from the Headmaster, read it, memorize it, and burn it. At the end of the week you should be feeling much better, go there and do as you are told, a red headed woman will give you directions."

Emmalie opened it, in nice slanted handwriting it read, _"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London."_

She nodded, burned it with the tip of her wand and didn't ask any questions. She figured whatever it was it was important, and not to be discussed outside of Headquarters. Besides Snape didn't seem like the type who liked questions.

Emmalie stayed in the house and browed throught Snape's book. If he notice or if it bothered him, he didn't say. As the week passed, Snape awoke Emmalie in there morning, he disillusioned her and gave her directions.

She thanked him and mounted her broom and was off. When her feet touched the ground again, she found herself in the middle of a small square looking at grimy old houses. She walked to the front and found herself in front of number eleven. She looked left and saw ten, then right and saw thirteen. That was a problem; no one told her how to get to number twelve. She thought about the note again and when she did and extra house popped out between eleven and thirteen.

She walked to the black door, there was a silver knocker shaped like a snake, there was no keyhole or mailbox. Unsure what to do, she used the knocker. After a while, she was sure no one was going to answer, when finally the door opened to reveal a plumb red headed woman.

"Emmalie Bristol." The woman spoke quietly

"Yes, Professor Snape disillusioned me."

"Here dear." She disillusioned Emmalie, "please be quiet when coming in."

Emmalie quickly went in and looked around. It was a little dark, extremely grimy, dirty, and dusty. "Be quiet till we reached the kitchen dear; don't want to wake anything up." They carefully tiptoed across the hall and through a door.

Once in the kitchen the woman's voice was normal. "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley, Dumbledore as told me about you. He has decided that you, if you wish, may sit it on the meetings. But you cannot tell the others what you hear."

"There are other kids here?"

"Yes, I have four and there's another young witch here. Do not tell them what you hear. You will come here every morning and Professor Snape will pick you up at night."

"What exactly is this place?"

"Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and my childhood home." A man with black hair, facial hair, and light eyes, came walking through the door.

"Yes, but what's the Order of the Phoenix."

"It's a secret society that Dumbledore formed back when You-Know-Who was first in power."

"Oh, I see now."

"Yes, I heard about you. You actually created a spell that defended yourself against the killing curse."

"Yes sir, I did. But I'm afraid I didn't get away completely unscathed."

"I'm Sirius Black." He stuck out his hand.

"Emmalie Bristol." she shook his hand. "You're the escape prisoner from Azkaban, aren't you?"

"Yes." he looked at her wearily.

She smirked, "I know your innocent."

"Really?"

"Yes, otherwise you wouldn't be here huh."

"Yes well, good point. well, Molly, why don't you introduce her to the others."

"Come dear."

Emmalie walked out with Mrs. Weasley but looked back at Sirius who eyed her. She gave him a smile and turned around. Mrs. Weasley led her past a pair of, moth eaten curtains, a large umbrella stand that resembled severed troll legs, and up a dark staircase, where they passed a row of shrunken house-elf heads mounted on plaques. The more they ascended the darker the house looked.

The reached a second landing and went up and through a door on the right. Inside there were three boys and two girls. There was a tall gangly red headed boy, two identical red headed twins that were a little shorter and thicker; one girl had bushy brown hair, the other a long mane of red hair. Emmalie figured all the red heads belong to Mrs. Weasley and the other was the other young witch.

"Emmalie these are my kids, this is Ron," she pointed to the tallest boy, "Fred and George," the twins, "Ginny," the girl with red hair, "and that's Hermione Granger. Everybody this is Emmalie Bristol, she'll be helping us with cleaning the house."

"Hello." They all greeted.

Emmalie nodded, "Hello."

"Well, I'm gonna go down and get some lunch, then we'll all start cleaning." Mrs. Weasley left.

"Is it true, can you protect yourself against the killing curse?" Ginny asked.

"I was under the impression that you guys didn't know anything."

"We're not supposed to. But Fred and George created Extendable Ears, so we kind of have a listen every now and then."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Just that you're a going to go to Hogwarts and you survived a direct hit from the killing curse."

"Yes, I created a spell; while I did take a direct hit and survived I was still injured. I have to take ten different potions twice a day."

"You created your own spell that protected you." Hermione was the one that spoke this time.

"Yes, I made it up myself and practiced. But it wasn't ready yet when I used it. I thought for sure I was a goner."

"Could you teach us?"

"I would love you, but I'm afraid I can't until I know it works. I don't want to teach you and while you're in battle nothing happens. For now you're better off with other spells."

"How long have you been working on it."

"About three weeks."

"Stop giving her a hard time you two. Don't mind them." Ron spoke. "We are impressed, though. Harry's the only other person we know who survived."

"No it's fine; I'd be super excited as well." Emmalie looked around. The twins were seventh years and troublemakers, Ginny was a fourth year and very talented, the other two were Harry Potter's best friends; the girl was incredibly smart and thought she knew everything. Maybe she did, but time would tell how clever she was. "So we're cleaning this horrible place out."

"Yeah, watch out there's some terrible stuff in here." Fred, the twin on the right spoke.

"Yeah, you might get eaten." George the other spoke.

"Don't frighten the poor girl. Really there's nothing that bad here." Hermione reassured her.

"I'm not afraid of things that go bump in the night."

Emmalie sat in the kitchen, with the others, all of them covered in dust. "Wow this house can really put up a fight."

Sirius came walking in. "Yeah, well ten years of breeding can do wonders." He smiled as he looked at them all. He pulled out his wand. "Scourgify"

Everyone smiled and thanked Sirius. Mrs. Weasley came in, "Emmalie dear, it's time for you to leave now."

She bid everyone goodbye, at the front door Snape was waiting for her. She held on tightly as he apparated them back to Spinners End.


	5. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Chapter Four: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Emmalie returned the next day and cleaned some more. She found the strangest things there. Almost everything was dangerous, even things that looked innocent. What looked like a pair of ordinary sewing scissors, came alive and tried to scalp Emmalie.

After checking for several minutes to make sure she still had her hair, Emmalie went to open another door but it was locked. She wiggled the door jam.

"Buckbeak's in there."

Emmalie jumped at the new voice to find Sirius. "Oh, um...what's a Buckbeak?'

"He's a hippogriff."

"Oh. Right."

Sirius continued to stare at her. "Um, why are you looking at me like at?" He didn't answer.

Emmalie was about to turn around and leave, when...

"You look an awful lot like Lily."

Emmalie tilted her head, "Who's Lily."

"Lily Evans. She was Harry's mother. You're eyes are just like hers. Your hair is red like hers, but she had thick straight hair. Your face shape is the same, but your nose is shorter. Your voice is more softer and higher."

"She sounds beatiful."

"She was."

"So um, you grew up here?"

"Yes, I'm the only Black left, it's mine, so I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters, only useful thing I've done so far."

"You don't like being cooped up here. I suppose I wouldn't either. Not to be rude or anything but there isn't much you can do. Isn't the Ministry still looking for you? You can't very well go out there and get caught."

"There's no difference from Azkaban and here."

"Sirius..." Emmalie thought very hard for a second. "It may not be my place, perhaps you think I don't know what I'm talking about. But you were in Azkaban for a very long time, perhaps this reminds you of bad times, but as soon as Voldmort is revealed you won't have to hide anymore. You will be cleared and can have your life back. Whatever pain is here, they are just shadows, and they can't hurt you. "

Sirius smiled, "That sounds like something Lily would say." He walked away.

Emmalie spent the next week cleaning out as much as possible and sitting in on meetings a few meetings. She approuched Dumbledore after one.

"Why do I get to sit in? I am not of age yet, not till Decemeber and I'm still in School."

His eyes twinkled. "I know of your..gift, Miss. Bristol."

"Oh." she blushed, "Of course you did...I prefer people..."

"I understand. Don't worry, I have not told anyone."

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded and left.

Emmalie sat back down and waited for snape. "Hello there." she turned and saw a man wearing shabby wizard robes. He looked young except his brown hair had a lot of grey; he looked tired and bit ill, as though one good hex would finish him. "I'm Remus Lupin." He stuck out his hand.

"Emmalie Bristol." she stared at him. Remus Lupin, Sirius's best friend, werewolf, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Nice to met you."

"Same."

"You must be special if you're allowed here. You can't be of age yet."

"I don't think I'm special. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore thinks I'm just more observate them most, and can benefit from the information."

A witch, not that much older than Emmalie, had sat down across from Lupin and her. She had a pale heart shaped face, dark eyes, and shoulder length bubble-gum pink hair.

"Wotcher...I'm Tonks."

"Nice to met you." Nymphadora Tonks, Hufflepuff, auror, Metamorphmagus, and has a major crush on Lupin.

"I think you're special. Or have some major potienal. Maybe you can become an auror."

"Maybe." she smiled at her.

"Well I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Goodbye Remus." Tonks got up and left.

"So you think I look like Lily as well?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"So you were in school with Sirius, Lily, James, and Professor Snape."

"Yes, Severus was in Slytherin though."

"Did you guys get along at all?"

Lupin sort of smiled, "It's complicated. Personally I didn't have a problem with him, but Sirius and James; well it was hate at first sight."

"Do you find me strange like Sirius does."

He laughed, "Well Sirius did find you a but strange, and well I suppose I do to."

"You think I'm hiding something don't you?"

"You seem more knowlegdable then more you're age."

"Perhaps I am more observate."

He smiled, "Perhaps you are."

The next night was a bit busier than usual. It seemed that Harry Potter was to join them tonight. Emmalie was done with cleaning for the day and sat in the kitchen alone. Soon wizards would be in here but for now she was alone.

Snape walked in, she looked up and smiled at him. While he wasn't particularly mean to her, he didn't smile back or say hi, just sat down. "Hello professor Snape, how are you?"

He looked at her and nodded. "How was your day? Mine was weird. I got attacked by some furry little ball. It bit my finger and my hand swelled up but Mrs. Weasley fixed me." She smiled brightly at him. He didn't say anything.

After a while in silence defeat, Sirius and Lupin walked in. The air seemed to disappear out of the room, it was tense. Snape gave each a look of pure loathing. Sirius seemed to return the look, while Lupin was a bit friendlier about it. He ignored Snape and said hello to Emmalie.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Remus. What about you, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine dear."

Emmalie eyed him carefully; he was a tad bit healthier look, but not by much. Before Emmalie could reply a stern looking Witch came in. She wore muggle clothing, had her black hair in a tight bun, and had sharp eyes that were framed with square classes. She paused as she looked at Emmalie, as though she was not suppose to be here.

"Minerva this is Emmalie, Emmalie this is Professor Minerva McGonagall." Lupin introduced them.

"Hello there dear. I hear you'll be joining us."

Emmalie stood up straighter and shook her hand, "Yes ma'am."

"Well I must be off, see you in a while, Sirius." Lupin clamped his hand over Sirius's shoulder and left.

The kitchen filled up while Emmalie sat in silence, she caught Snape eyeing her every once in a while. After a while, Dumbledore appeared and Mrs. Weasley ran out of the kitchen and Emmalie heard the door open. She glanced into the hallway and saw Harry Potter. Mrs. Weasley ushered him upstairs.

The meeting started. Emmalie kept her attention on what everyone had to say. Every now and then though, she could hear Harry yelling at his friends. Emmalie tried to concentrate but Harry's mind was vulnerable and she could easily get into it. After a while he seemed to have calmed down.

The meeting ended. Everyone got up some stayed some left the kitchen. For a second Emmalie was unsure what to do, but figured she should follow Snape. Most people stopped in the hallway and talked quietly but excitedly. Snape wiggled his way through and she followed, he was almost out when she felt something. She stopped and looked up to see Harry Potter staring down; he gave Snape a look of loathing. Snape was out the door.

Harry turned his attention to her and paused for a moment. She flashed a smile at him and went out the door after Snape.

"Hey, who was that?" he asked.

"Who," Hermione asked.

"That girl who walked out after Snape."

"Oh her, that's Emmalie."

"Okay, but who is she?"

"You're not going to believe this mate, but she actually created a spell that defended her against the killing curse."

"She's been helping us with the cleaning and when term starts she's going to Hogwarts with us."

"How come she's allowed to be at the meetings?"

"We don't know, she's not allowed to tell us, she has helped us with the Extendable Ears, but she can't tell us anything directly. She is different; she's very gifted at something however we don't know what."


	6. A Muggle Dinner

Chapter Five: A Muggle Dinner

Emmalie ran out into the cool night air, Snape was already a bit away. "Wait, you have long legs, hold up." She caught up to him; he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She smiled at him, "I mean, Professor, sir," She turned her face serious when she said "sir", "you have long legs."

He didn't smile or even smirk, just gave her the same blank look. She opened her mouth to talk but instead a loud growling could be heard from her stomach. She blushed, "Sorry, forgot to eat."

He didn't say anything just continued walking. Emmalie followed behind him, silently, unsure what to say or do. After a while she noticed that he wasn't walking away from the city but to it. She furrowed her brows in curiosity. "Professor, where are we going?"

"I thought you were hungry."

Emmalie gave a little laugh, "Yeah, I am."

"You find something amusing?"

"No sir." She walked a little behind him putting her fist in her mouth to keep herself from laughing. If she didn't know any better, Snape was actually being nice. She continued to smile brightly from behind him, she wanted to laugh even more so by all the looks they got. She imagined that she looked normal but Snape not so much in his dark wizard robes.

She wanted to laugh so badly, she felt she would have to cast a silent spell on herself. They came to Kings Cross and entered a building. For a second Emmalie paused. The restaurant was dimly lit; a little less them half the tables were seat at. A bright woman greeted them.

"Hello there, if you would follow me," They followed her to a table near the back. She put menu's down in front of them, "Be back in a moment."

When the waitress came back they ordered. There was nothing now to hide Emmalie's amusement. Snape stared at her, while she stared at everything but him. Any moment now she was sure to go into fits of laughter. Attempting to get a hold of herself; Emmalie turned to Snape in an effort to make conversation.

"So, Professor, um…" What was she going to talk about with him? "Do you like teaching potions?"

"I'm the best there is." He simple said.

Emmalie's eyebrow twitched. Great this was going to be hard trying to have a conversation with him. Though she wanted desperately to ask about Lily, she feared he might recoil from her. She looked around unsure what to say to him, when she caught the eye of a balding muggle and quickly turned away giggling.

"Muggles amuse you?" Snape questioned.

"Just that one, he thinks we're Americans," he raised an eyebrow, "'cause of the way you're dressed." She paused. "Now he thinks that perhaps you're an escape mental patient." She giggled some more.

"So you can hear everyone in here."

"Yes." she looked around the room. "Sometimes it becomes to much, but I guess I've grown quite use to it. Though sometimes someones mind is very loud. I like that I can't hear you actually." She smiled at him brightly, "Though I must admit, I wonder what your thinking."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I can assure you, it's nothing interesting."

Emmalie thought otherwise. His eyes told her things he probably would never say outloud.

As the bald muggle man was leaving Emmalie turned to him, "He's a big Star Wars fan, sir. Thinks he's Darth Vader sometimes. It's a shame really, I've tried to get him some help, but he won't listen."

The man looked at her funny and proceeded to leave. She looked up at Snape and though his head was turned away a bit, she swore she saw a smile. She giggled, "Sorry couldn't help myself."

"I'm sure."


	7. Sort Me!

Chapter Six: Sort Me!

Emmalie spent her summer holiday helping out at Grimmauld Place. The doorbell never ceased to ring and a portrait of Sirius's mother would shriek. She would catch glimpse of Snape and other members flitting in and out. She was allowed to know what was going on, but she preferred to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Snape may have thought they were only 'cleaning', but it was the most dangerous cleaning in the world. Things would attack them, there was a grandfather clock that would shoot bolts at anyone who passed, a murderous ghoul lived in an upstairs toilet, robes that tried to kill Ron, and other trinkets that tried to do them in.

She spent a lot of her time talking to Sirius and Lupin. She was very fond of Lupin in particular. He was very sweet and smart. She liked Sirius but after Harry was cleared to go back to Hogwarts he become a bit depressed. She and Lupin would talk about anything. Emmalie liked hearing his knowledge on the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

On the last night that she would visit Grimmauld Place there was a party going on. Ron and Hermione were named Gryffindor Prefects.

"I was never a prefect myself." She heard Tonks say. "My head of house said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like the ability to behave myself."

Emmalie and Ginny laughed as Hermione choked on her butter beer.

"What about you Sirius?" Ginny asked, pounding Hermione on the back.

Sirius laughed, "No one in their right mind would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped that I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends. I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Emmalie's lip twitched. Lupin a prefect, she could just imagine him in detention with James and Sirius.

She started talking to Lupin, enjoying the fact that everyone was in a better mood. She laughed at something he said but then frowned as Hermione joined them. She joined in and started talking about house elf rights.

"I mean it's the same nonsense as werewolf segregation…"

Emmalie nodded politely and such so as not to hurt Hermione's feelings. She got up a while later and said goodnight. Lupin walked her to the door.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful okay and take care of yourself."

"You too, I hope you enjoy your first year at Hogwarts."

"You and me both."

On the last day of holiday she got her school books. Dumbledore took it upon himself to buy her the books she needed, her uniform and other supplies. She smiled brightly when Snape gave them to her.

"Pack your trunk, we're leaving." Snape said the next day

"Am I not going on the Hogwarts Express?"

"No."

Well she couldn't exactly argue with that. She found herself holding on to Snape once again as they apparated outside of Hogsmeade. He walked ahead of her.

She pointed her wand at her trunk, "Locomotor Trunk"

Snape turned back at her and raised an eyebrow. That's all the guy ever seemed to do. "What?"

She said innocently, "Am I suppose to carry it?"

"You shouldn't be using magic."

"The trace detects magic done around underage, seeing as this is Hogwarts I don't think anyone will notice.

For a second, Emmalie was sure she saw the ends of Snape's mouth twitch, before he turned away. They walked all the way to Hogwarts. She figured though that the since she was from America her magic use wouldn't notify this Ministry and it hasn't.

It was weird as she entered the castle everything was empty and quiet. She quietly followed Snape. They reached a stone gargoyle when Snape stopped. "Licorice Snaps"

The gargoyle pounce to life and jumped aside, the wall behind it opened. A stone spiral staircase came into view, it moved upward like an escalator. Emmalie and Snape stepped on it and went up; they reached an oak door with a griffin shaped knocker.

Snape rapped it three times and the door opened by itself. Emmalie followed Snape.

"Hello Severus, Emmalie." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He eyed Emmalie's floating trunk.

She smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry sir, but I didn't want to carry it."

He laughed, "It's quite alright dear." She put it down. "I bet your wondering what you're doing here."

"Well, guess you win huh."

He smiled at her, "You need to be sorted into a house, I'm sure you would like to chose or have someone else place you…" He flicked his gaze at Snape who said nothing, "but that's how things are done here."

"Well how will I be sorted, Professor."

"By this…" He pointed to an old wizard's hat that was patched and had a wide rip near the brim.

"What's that?"

"The Sorting Hat, I will place it upon your head and it decides what house you will be in, there is Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." He waved his wand and a stool appeared. "Sit, dear."

Emmalie took a deep breath and sat on the stool, while Snape placed the hat on her head. For a moment it was silent till she heard someone talking, "Very brave you are." It took her a moment to realize that the hat was talking. "You're very smart, plenty of courage, quick thinking, cunning, and ambiguous. Where should I put you Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor?"

"You have this much trouble with everyone?" She asked impatiently.

The hat laughed, "Well you seem to have a mouth and an anger problem."

"I do not!"

He laughed again, "Well now, let's see, you will do well in Slytherin.

"I don't know, I heard they're kind of evil."

It chuckled again, "Maybe but they have what you're looking for, what you want. You'd be powerful, maybe even unstoppable. It's all right here in your head."

"Yes because I want to be evil someday. You really get me, don't you?

"Not every Slytherin is evil. You certainly have their traits. Perhaps Gryffindor, you are reckless enough. Yes I think you will do nicely in there."

"I'm not reckless."

"You left everything behind to come her, in the unknown. So many things in your head where to go."

"Well you're the sorting hat, do you're job."

The hat chuckled, "if you wish, GRYFFINDOR!"

Emmalie winced, "Did you really have to yell out the last part?"

Snape took the hat off her, he didn't look to please. Dumbledore on the other hand did. "I had a feeling we had another Gryffindor on our hands."

Emmalie smiled, "Is that a good thing? Why did I get put in there?"

"Each house has certain qualities; the hat finds which ones you have and sorts you in them. Gryffindor where they brave go, Ravenclaw where the intelligent go, Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, and Hufflepuff's tend to be loyal."

Emmalie smiled, "Well then, I'm proud to be a Gryffindor."

"I figured just as much." He smiled again. "Professor McGonagall is Head of House, anything you need go to her."

She smiled, she was proud of herself; she liked the idea of being a Gryffindor it felt like she belonged. "Professor Snape will show you the entrance to the Gryffindor room, here the password." He handed her a piece of paper He waved his wand and her things disappeared. "Though you are talented, you will be place with fifth year students, since you haven't taken O.W.L's yet. You will be given a schedule tomorrow. I'll see you at the feast."

"Thank you so much." She smiled as brightly as she could. She followed Snape out.

They walked along the corridors, "Professor Snape, are you a Head of House too?"

"Yes, Slytherin."

"Does it matter what house you're in. I mean just cause I'm in Gryffindor, do all my friends have to be there as well."

"No, though there seems to be a never ending rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins."

"Really why?"

"Gryffindors seem to think themselves above rules."

"Were you in Slytherin, sir?"

"Yes."

"That hat considered putting me in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but it decided on Gryffindor, is the hat always right, about where to put someone?"

"So far it hasn't been wrong."

They had reached the end of a corridor where the large painting of a fat lady in a pink satin dress hung. "This is the entrance, I will see you."

"Thank you Professor Snape." He walked away without replying.

"Password," She asked.

"Um…" She opened the paper Dumbledore had given her, "Mimbulus mimbletonia" It swung open. Emmalie entered the Gryffindor common room; it was a circular tower room full of armchairs and tables, and a fireplace. She smiled, this was her home and it felt cozy. She went up the stairs and went to her left up to the girls dormitories. She opened the doors randomly and found her stuff in one. She smiled and went to Pendragon and let him out.

"Here you go." She went and opened the window. "I believe they have an Owlery, I'm sure you can find it. Be a good boy and get along with everyone." He nodded and flew out the window.

Emmalie knew she was better than the fifth years but she didn't mind. She knew Harry, Hermione, and Ron, this was Hogwarts, and they learn things she didn't, so really it didn't matter. She was just extremely glad to be here. Besides Dumbledore had to have a good reason to put her a year behind. She had a while to go before others arrived and took the time wondering around the grounds.

It grew dark out the windows and Emmalie figured she should be getting back to the Great Hall. When a reasonable amount of people had entered the hall she slipped in. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione head to a one of four large tables and sit somewhere in the middle by two girls, a boy, and a ghost. Looking around she saw that everyone at the tables wore the same colors, she went to the table that Harry did. She figured each house must have a table and she wore the same colors as Harry. She sat a few seats down from him.

Emmalie listened to the Sorting Hats song and watched the sorting in interest; she yelled and clapped loudly with the other Gryffindors whenever a first year was placed in their house.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school once the sorting was done, "To our newcomers welcome! To our old hands welcome back! There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in."

Emmalie smiled and did as she was told: she ate everything in reached. Hogwarts had some great food. After a while everything had quiet down as students finished eating. Once Dumbledore got up and stood before the room, everything went quiet.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students…and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things. All of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

Emmalie smiled at she looked a Dumbledore. She seriously doubted he believed that students wouldn't do magic. This was a Wizard school after all. She turned her attention back to him. "-we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Try outs for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

It took a moment for Emmalie to realize why Dumbledore had stop talking, Umbridge had stood up, "Hem, hem," preparing to make a speech.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge went into a long speech that Emmalie along with the rest of the school, ignored.

After Dumbledore finished the speech that Umbridge interrupted, Emmalie got up the rest of the school and headed to the common room.

Emmalie ignored the people in the common room and headed up to her room. She was the first one there. After a few minutes a girl walked in. "Hermione," she breathed, "Looks like we're roommates."

"Hi Emmalie, i didn't know you were a fifth year."

"Yeah, well no one asked, so..."

"Well I'm glad to have a smart roomate."

"What's wrong with the your other ones."

"They care more about boys and gossip then actually studing."

"Well I'm just glad I have someone to talk to."


	8. First Day at Hogwarts

Chapter Seven: First Day At Hogwarts

Emmalie lagged behind a bit the next day. She got her schedule and hoped Dumbledore had told the teachers to expect a new student. She really didn't want questions. The students probably wouldn't notice her except for her fellow fifth year Gryffindors, but she was sure she could stay away from them. Umbridge was new, she was safe there, McGonagall and Snape were in the Order, again safe, Binns, she heard was a ghost teacher; bet he wouldn't notice a new student. Well she was safe her first day, History of Magic, double Potions, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Emmalie barely listened to the conversations Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were having on O.W.L's... Normally at her school you didn't take exams till your final year. She followed behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione to their first class. She walked into her classroom to find that a ghost really was teacher. Her eyebrow twitched and she wondered why Dumbledore kept him as a teacher. A few minutes later her question was answered. History of Magic was so boring, if they got a new teacher they would probably die as well. All he did was drone on and on about giant wars. She felt herself falling asleep and bewitched her quill to take notes, while she stared off into space.

Emmalie gathered her things has the bell rang an hour and a half later. She was disappointed a bit for her first class, then again how interesting could History be. She found herself walking behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How would it be if I refused to lend you my notes this year?" Hermione asked.

"We'd fail our O.W.L's, if you want that on your conscience, Hermione." Ron replied.

"Well deserve it. You don't even try to listen do you?"

"We do try; we just haven't got your brains or your memory or you concentration. You're just cleaver then we are, isn't it nice to rub it in."

"Oh don't give me that rubbish."

Emmalie laughed from behind them and walked up next to them. "You guys can borrow mine. I don't blame you. That was incredibly boring. I had to bewitch my quill."

"Hello" Ron and Harry said together, while Hermione scowled.

"Really we could borrow your notes?"

"Course."

"Wow thanks."

"But Emmalie they won't learn anything."

"Yeah, but Hermione, when are we actually going to need History of Magic in the world."

Hermione didn't reply. "So what do you think Snape is going to have us do?" Harry asked.

"Who knows what that git will do?"

"Probably something hard huh?"

"Probably, we've been gone for two months. Stupid git."

"Is Snape really that bad?"

"Like I said, he's a git."

Emmalie was going to retort but someone had turned a corner and was heading straight for them. "Hello Harry."

Emmalie turned around with Hermione, who ever this person was she wanted to talk to Harry not them. She then heard Ron say, "Is that a Tornados badge? You don't support them do you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Have you always supported them or just since they started winning the league?"

Emmalie rolled her eyes; she bet that Ron just killed Harry's chances slightly. She looked up and saw the girl walking away. Ron and Hermione began arguing. "Hey don't worry Harry, if she really likes you Ron's stupid comment won't scare her off."

"Thanks." He muttered.

They lined up outside Snapes class room, down in the dungeons. Emmalie smiled as the door was opened and she walked in. Somehow this was very befitting for the potions master. She found a seat next to a tall rounded face Gryffindor boy.

"Settle down." Snape said as he closed the door. Emmalie found that has soon as the door slammed the whole class seemed to freeze. Snape sure had a way of silencing a class room.

He stood before the class and spoke, "Before we begin today's lesson," his eyes roamed over everyone, Emmalie smiled at him, when his eyes found her, "I think it's appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L or suffer by…displeasure." He stared at the boy next to Emmalie who gulped.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey don't worry he's harmless really."

He looked her realizing she was there. She smiled at him and his blushed. She turned her attention back to Snape who was still talking.

"The ingredients and method are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half…start."

Emmalie stared at the bored, 'Draught of Peace'; she's never made that before. She got her ingredients and went to work.

"I've never seen you before." the boy beside her said.

"Yeah, well I'm a new…er…transfer student. Oh, but please don't tell anyone, I really don't want any attention. I'm just quietly trying to fit in."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Cool, thanks, by the way I'm Emmalie."

"Neville"

Emmalie held out her hand and smile, "Nice to meet you Neville." He blushed again while she went back to work.

With ten minutes left Snape spoke, "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion."

Emmalie looked to find a nice silver vapor coming from her potion, like Snape had said. He walked around the class looking at everyone's cauldron, he came to Emmalie. She smiled at him. He said nothing and continued to walk. She looked down in her cauldron. Well she thought it was actually rather good. She did say she was pretty good at potions.

"I beg your pardon." She looked up at Snape and saw him at Harry's desk.

"No, I forgot the Hellebore."

"I know you did Potter, which means this mess is utterly worthless. Evaneso"

"That wasn't very nice; his potion didn't look so bad."

"Professor Snape is never nice to Harry or anyone."

Emmalie turned to see Neville scraping up his potion, which resembled cement, from his cauldron. "Does he dislike everyone?"

"He favors the Slytherins of course."

She filled a flagon with her potion and clearly printed her name on it. She was the last to get in line; by the time she had reached Snapes desk everyone was gone. "I daresay Miss. Bristol that your potion was the best today."

She smiled, "Well like I said I'm pretty good at potions." She gathered her things and headed up to the great hall. She reached the Gryffindor table to catch the last of an argument, which ending in Harry stomping off. She took his seat.

"Snape may be a bit rude, but there is evidence that he's all our side now. Dumbledore must know something that everyone doesn't."

"Yeah, well you haven't dealt with the stupid git for four years."

Emmalie smiled and wondered if Ron would believe she spent the summer with him and actually got him to smile. "Well anyway you guys should really stop arguing. It seems that Harry's temper is always on the rise these days. Right now he needs his friends."

"Well he shouldn't take out his temper on us." Hermione said.

"Yeah but you can even imagine how he is feeling. He saw Voldemort…oh come on it's just a name…come back, he saw Cedric die. How do you think you would feel if someone died in front of you? He was stuck with those horrible muggles, attacked by dementors, almost got expelled, had no knowledge of what was happening, he was separated from everyone he cared about. And to top it off he comes back to Hogwarts to find that everyone thinks he's a stupid lying attention-seeking prat." They didn't speak. "Just think about it." Emmalie grabbed her things and went off to the library. She already had a foot and half essay from Binns on Giant Wars and a foot on Moonstones from Snape.


	9. Umbridge

Chapter Eight: Umbridge

Emmalie sat back in her chair. She had finished Snapes essay and had six inches so far for Binns. She gathered her things and went to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Umbridge's class. Everyone was quiet as they entered, unsure of what kind of teacher Umbridge was. After a few seconds Emmalie's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. The way Umbridge was addressing the class and the whole 'No teacher' 'Yes teacher' made her feel like she was back in kindergarten.

She opened her book and immediately felt her brain turn to mush. Great another boring teacher. How could anyone possibly make Defense Against the Dark Arts so boring? Shouldn't they be learning jinxes and countering them or something.

She looked up as she heard Hermione talking to Umbridge. They weren't going to use magic. She looked up at the board to indeed find that there was nothing up there at all about using magic in the class. While everyone raised their hand and fired questions at Umbridge Emmalie sat there in silence, listening.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory drop dead of his own accord did he?" Harry yelled.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him and you know it!"

Emmalie thought for a second that Umbridge would lose her little composer and yell back but she didn't. She simple said, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear." She took out a roll of parchment wrote something and sent Harry out. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear."

Emmalie gagged, god if that women ever called her 'Dear' she was sure to puke all over her stupid pink cardigan.

Emmalie went to the great hall for dinner to find everyone talking about Harry's shouting match with Umbridge. Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't stay long, leaving right as Emmalie got to the Gryffindor table. She sat by Neville.

"How many Defense teachers have you guys had?' She asked him.

"Four, a different one every year. The position is jinxed and no one lasts more than a year."

Neville told her about their teachers. There was Professor Quirrell who tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, he was dead, Professor Lockheart who was a big fraud and had his memory erased in the Chamber of Secrets, Professor Lupin, who Neville though was the best, was a werewolf so he couldn't teach anymore, and Professor Moody who was a real mental case, but knew a lot of cool stuff.

"Jeez, really." They walked back to the Gryffindor common room. "Well maybe we'll get really lucky and something will happen to Umbridge."

"Yeah I hope so, but usually nothing happened till the end of the year."

"Well I'm crossing my fingers and hoping for sooner."

They entered the room just in time to see Hermione having a row with Fred and George. "It is not excellent!" Hermione yelled. The edges of Emmalie's mouth twitched. By the looks of it, Fred and George were testing their products on first years.

"Make us write lines."

"No but I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't" Both looked horrified.

Emmalie winced. That was pretty below the belt there she thought. Also she made a mental note not to piss of Hermione, that girl had one hell of a temper. She bade Neville a goodnight at went up to bed.

Hermione was grumbling angrily and reading a book. She almost wanted to smile at her, but thought better against it. So instead she went to try and finish Binn's essay.


	10. Study Buddy

Chapter Nine: Study Buddy

Emmalie walked into double Charms the next day. The teacher, Professor Flitwick took no notice of a new student. She took a seat next to Neville. Flitwick talked about their O.W.L's then devoted an hour to reviewing Summoning charms, Emmalie found it easy enough, and spent a lot of time talking to Neville.

Next was double Transfiguration, which was just like Charms, it started out with McGonagall talking about their O.W.L's.

"So today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until N.E.W.T. level, but they still are among the most difficult magic you will be tested in you O.W.L."

For the first few minutes Emmalie concentrated and vanish the snail that was placed in front of her on her second try. McGonagall nodded her approval; she turned to see Hermione do it on her third try.

"Very good, ten points for Gryffindor."

Emmalie wondered for a moment if she got five and Hermione got five or if all ten were for Hermione. She shrugged it off on kept doing her work.

"Well I am disappointed since no one could vanish their snail, beside Miss Granger and Miss Bristol you all will practice and be ready to try again. Dismissed." The bell rang.

Emmalie headed down to the great hall for lunch with Neville. "Hey don't look so gloomy you did great. I'm sure your snail turned a few shades lighter."

He smiled, "Thanks."

They took a seat next to Hermione, "Hey where's Ron and Harry?"

"They're in the library trying to finish Snape's essay."

Emmalie gave a little laugh, "Seriously, I finished it an hour after it was assigned."

"Yeah, well Ron and Harry tend to leave their homework to pile up before actually doing it."

Emmalie suppressed her smile at Hermione's annoyance with her two best friends. She followed Neville and Hermione to Care of Magical Creatures next.

Emmalie paired up with Neville as they worked on their Bowtruckles. "Here I'll hold it and you draw first then we switch."

She struggled with the Bowtruckle for a while then gave up. "Fine if you won't stay still," she pointed her wand, "Petrificus Totalus. Hurry let's draw the stupid thing before Professor Grubbly-Plank notices." While everyone struggled a little bit, Emmalie and Neville quickly drew and labeled there Bowtruckles.

Neville and Emmalie were the first to turn in their drawings. "Excellent ten points for Gryffindor."

As they walked together Emmalie could here Malfoy's laughter. She rolled her eyes and found herself face to face with him. "What you got there, Longbottom, a new girlfriend? I've never seen you before. Did you finally find someone who was stupid enough to date you?"

Emmalie whipped out her wand, "Langlock. Since you can't keep your stupid fat mouth shut, I'll do it for you."

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. "You want some of this too, 'cause I'll Crucio you idiots." Emmalie looked so evil that they grabbed Malfoy and stocked off, she turned to a shock Neville. "what?" She asked innocently.

"You shouldn't have done that. They'll tell Professor Snape and you'll be in trouble."

"Pla-eese Snape is such a bunny. Anyway he's probably to embarrass to admit that a girl did that to him."

"Thanks for standing up for me."

"Well what are friends for. I've heard a thing or two about Malfoy. He deserves worst then a silencing charm."

She stood outside a Greenhouse with him. Ron turned to her. "Hey I saw Malfoy talking to you and Neville then run off looking mad, what happened?"

She laughed, "He said something rude so I closed his mouth for him. Then those two gorillas tried to look all mean but I just have them a look and they all ran off."

They all laughed, "Well nice job, wish I could have seen his face."

She smiled, "It was priceless."

When the greenhouse door opened a bunch of fourth years came out, Emmalie recognized one as Ginny Weasley, "Hi." She said as she passed them.

A girl Emmalie hadn't seen before came out and went straight for Harry, who she was standing by. "I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and I believe you fought him and escaped from him."

"Er…right."

Lavender and Parvati were laughing when the girl turned to them and said, "You can laugh! But people use to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Well they were rights, weren't they?" Hermione said. "There weren't any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

The girl walked away looking mad, while more people joined in on the laughter. "D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her. Ginny's told me all about her, apparently she'll only believe in things as long as there's no proof at all. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone whose father runs The Quibbler."

Another voice, this time a boys stood out, "I want you to know Potter, that it's not only weirdos who support you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family as always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."

Emmalie's eyebrow twitch, well maybe that girl was weird; this guy looked like a pompous ass. I rather take the weirdo.

Emmalie walked out an hour and a half later smelling like dragon dung and had another essay. She sat down at the Great Hall ate dinner and headed to the library. "Wanna come with me Neville?'

He jumped up, "Sure." They headed to the Library together.

"Wow Neville you're a genius," Emmalie exclaimed.

He blushed and mumbled, "Not really."

"Bull, straight up genius. Guess Herbology is your thing huh. Very cool, I've always been better at potions. Hey I know! Snape scares the hell outta you, so how bout I'll help you with your potions and you help me with Herbology. Sound fair?" They shook, "good."

Together Emmalie and Neville worked on Snape's and Binn's essay, Flitwick's countercharm, and Vanishing Spells for McGonagall.

Neville and Emmalie walked in the common room to see Hermione knitting. "What'cha doing?"

"Making hats for the house-elves."

"Did he ever occur to you that they don't want to be free?"

"Oh course they do!" Hermione shot up looking like she got hit the face.

"Come on, do you really think Dumbledore keeps them all chained up or something. I bet their happy here."

"You wouldn't be happy if you were forced to do whatever you're told."

Emmalie could tell this was going nowhere she said goodnight to Neville and went to bed. God while Hermione may be smart, she was so narrow-minded and way too much of a know-it-all. If she wasn't part of the Order, Emmalie might send a few spells here way every now and then.


	11. Quidditch Pratice

Chapter Ten: Quidditch Practice

The week flew by in swirls of grey, before Emmalie knew it, it was Friday. She was well caught up with her homework and was getting along with Neville just fine. She also made sure not to mention House-Elves around Hermione, anymore. That girl could have one hell of a temper.

"I mean come on, how bad could it be working here?" She told Neville. "What does Dumbledore do chain them up and tickle them to death."

Neville shrugged, "I don't know, but at least she trying to do something good."

"Yeah I suppose," she said.

So far her classes were going good, but Snape never gave her a second glance. Neville found this to be relieving since he liked to pick on him. They headed down to dinner, "Hey want to go to keeper tryouts with me. I've never played Quidditch or seen it."

"Yeah sure."

Emmalie and Neville headed down to the Quidditch pitch at five to watch the tryouts. She saw Ron and waved at him, "Good luck."

He waved back at her. "Poor guy looks like he's going to be sick." she told Neville.

Half a dozen people stood by the Quidditch goal post while the Gryffindor team went up. One by one they went up and had a turn.

The first one was a blonde girl; she had no problem defending the goals. Emmalie crossed her fingers and hope she didn't get picked.

Up next was a boy with long black hair who looked to be a third year. He was terrible only saved two. The third person was also a boy, he was pretty good. The fourth was another boy who was really terrible didn't save anything. Ron was up next.

"Come on Ron, you can do it." Emmalie yelled.

He was doing pretty well saving everything. Even when Fred hit a Bludger his way he dodged it. But then he got a little nervous and missed an easy save. It was getting a bit dark, Emmalie was glad Ron had a chance while there was still light. The next couple people weren't bad but playing in the dark didn't help any.

At the end she heard Angelina announce, "Ron Weasley is Gryffindors new Keeper."

Emmalie ran up and gave him a hug, "Alright great job."

They headed back up to the common room. Fred and George swiped some butterbeers from the kitchens and they were celebrating. Harry came in and everyone greeted him.

Emmalie watched, Fred, George, and Lee juggle some empty butterbeers. For a second she thought of sending a spell their way but decided against it and said Goodnight instead.

Emmalie awoke a bit early the next morning. As she headed down the stairs she heard the portrait hole close. She went down with a letter in hand and headed to the Owlery. She saw Harry talking the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas and turn left.

She looked down the corridor he turned, then made a right to the Owlery. As she was pasting a bust of Paracelsus she yelled out, "Protego" the bust fell and bounced back. She continued walking as if nothing had happen. God that stupid ghost was so annoying.

She reached the Owlery and looked up for Pendragon. "Pendragon here, got a letter for you, it's for mom and dad." She saw him near the very top next to another white owl. He didn't move. "Hey come on down here."

She turned as she heard the door open and Harry stepped through. "Hey there," she said plainly.

"Hey What'cha doing?"

"Trying to get my disobedient little owl to come to me."

He smiled and looked up, "Hedwig." An owl didn't come up to him.

"Hedwig? Is that one of the pretty white owls up there?"

"Yeah."

"I see, Pendragon, my owl, would be the other one. The one snogging yours."

Harry looked up, "Hedwig come down here. I have a letter for you." She didn't move.

"Great I think our owls are in love. Pendragon if you don't get down here, I'll make sure Harry never lets you see Hedwig again."

The both looked down at Harry and Emmalie for a moment then flew down together landing on their owners shoulder.

"Here you go brat, off to mom and dad please."

"…but it's for Sirius."

Together they walked to the glasses windows and their bird took off. "So Harry, ready to become in-laws?"

He laughed then stopped. Emmalie looked at him for a moment but he was looking out the window she followed his gaze and saw a giant winged reptilian horse and lathery black wings dive down into the trees.

"What was that?" Emmalie asked curiously.

"You saw it." Harry asked madly.

"Well yeah a big black horse like that is kind of hard to miss."

"But didn't you see them pulling the carriages."

"No, I didn't come here on the carriages."

Before Harry could ask another question the door flew open and Emmalie saw the girl that wanted to talk to Harry on the first day of school.

"Hi," Said Harry.

"Oh…hi, I didn't think anyone would be up here this early. I just remembered five minutes ago, it's my mum's birthday.

"Right."

Emmalie smiled, "Well I'm done here, so I'll just get going, kind of hungry." She walked to the door, "by the way Harry I'll let you know when the wedding is."

As she closed the door she heard the girl ask, "Who's getting married."

Emmalie laughed as she went down the stairs, she hoped she gave Harry something interesting to talk about. As she reached the bottom she saw the caretaker, Mr. Filch race up the steps.

Emmalie entered the great hall for breakfast and sat by Neville. She talking to him a bit and listened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's conversation.

Sturgis Podmore? If Emmalie was correct he was a member of the Order. Why would he be in the Ministry? What was he trying to steal? Emmalie paused for a moment if she was right then he went after, but that was impossible. Podmore couldn't take it; it would either have to be Voldemort, which is unlikely, or….well that was unlikely too.

Emmalie and Neville went down to the lake. She sat by a tree doing her homework as Neville was 'ooohing" and 'awing' every now and then.

"You know I didn't know plants were so interesting."

"They are very."

After lunch Emmalie and Neville went to work on some homework by the pond. After a while Emmalie asked, "Do you hear that?" They strained to hear something.

"No."

"I hear chanting or something, come on."

They gathered their things and walked toward the Quidditch field. Emmalie saw Fred, George and Katie Bell go towards the castle and Harry, Ron, Angelina, and Alicia head back to the changing rooms.

"What are those Slytherins doing now?" she said as Malfoy and his little gang came into view.

"Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers."

Emmalie frowned, "Neville you might wanna get out of here?"

"Why?"

She pulled out her wand, "Because I'm about to curse Malfoy into oblivion."

Neville grabbed her shoulder, "No don't, what if you get in trouble."

"Fine but…" She pointed her wand at Malfoy, "A tiny one won't hurt him." She flicked her wand. "Come let's get out of here before anyone see's us."

They hurried to the castle. Once inside Neville asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Well let's just say he'll be embarrassed to go to Madam Pomfrey." Emmalie smiled sweetly at Neville who looked at her confused. She had in fact given Malfoy a few pus-filled boils in an area that one doesn't normally show to people.

They walked into the common room. Emmalie headed over to where Ron and Harry were working on homework. She made sure to be out of ear shot of Hermione, who was working on knitting hats.

She sat cheerily across from them. "Why so glum?"

"We're behind on our homework," Muttered Ron.

"Well I got some good news. I have a feeling Malfoy might be spending a few days in the hospital if not well then he has a few painful days ahead of him."

Harry and Ron looked up intently at her. "Why what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well I saw him out on the Quidditch pitch and my wand sort of slipped. I swear the thing as a mind of its own."

Ron smiled, "What happened?"

"It seemed my wand wanted to give him a few boils in a place where uh well where he doesn't usually show people."

They smiled at her, "You didn't?"

She smiled darkly, "Oh but I did. Might make sitting on a broom a bit uncomfortable though."

"Can we trade you in for Hermione, you're way more fun."

Emmalie laughed, "Thanks but then how would you guys get any work done. 'Sides," she glanced at Hermione, "that girl can be pretty scary when she's angry."


	12. Hogwarts High Insquisitor

Chapter Eleven: Hogwarts High Inquisitor

Emmalie spent her homework free day out on the sunny grounds. Near the end of the day she sat in a squishy arm chair by the fire reading an herb book that Neville let her borrow.

At a little pass eleven Emmalie glanced up and looked around the room. She glanced at the fire and saw a head, "Sirius?" she whispered. He saw her, winked, and disappeared. Her mouth twitched up in a smile and she shook her head. Sirius, poor dude, she hoped he didn't get caught.

"No – look!"

Emmalie turned to Hermione's voice, thinking for a second that she had saw Sirius as well, but Hermione was pointed to an owl. Percy? Ron's older brother? Why was he writing Ron, she thought Percy was working for the Ministry?

She concentrated on Ron's thoughts has he read the letter to himself. Why that jerk! He really was on the other side. Umbridge, a delightful woman! Ha yeah and Snape was a fluffy pink bunny. who loved taking bubble baths.

But she was worried. What was up with Percy thinking that Dumbledore might not be Headmaster any longer? He seemed to be quite eager for them to read the Prophet. Maybe Dumbledore knows something is up, hopefully.

She went up to her room and pulled her pajama's on, lay down in bed, and focused her mind trying to see it Sirius was talking to Harry yet. They were talking right now.

Lupin, what did Umbridge have to do – that evil awful woman. Honestly an anti-werewolf legislation. Trained in combat? A wizard army, now there was an idea. They should form one, considering that Umbridge wasn't teaching them anything.

Sirius left and Emmalie pulled out of Harry's thoughts.

Emmalie waited at breakfast the next morning for Hermione to get her daily Prophet. When Hermione let out a hug gasp and flattened her new paper, Emmalie listened to her read it.

Umbridge was appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor? Cripes there was definitely going to be trouble there. McGonagall inspected might interesting like Ron said. But Emmalie was more interested in seeing Snape inspected.

Emmalie entered the Potions class but didn't see Umbridge. She frowned, to bad she was really hoping to see a showdown. Snape was handing back their Moonstone essays. She looked at hers and saw nice black O scrawled in the upper corner. She wondered what it stood for.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L. This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination." Snape stood at the front of the class. "The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detention to those dunces who get D's."

Well she guessed a D here was bad like back from her school. She looked up at the bored and worked on her Strengthening Solution. At the end of class her potion was a nice turquoise. She labeled it and delivered it to Snape with a small smile.

She looked up as she heard Hermione, Ron, and Harry sit next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"Obviously I'd have been thrilled if I'd gotten an-"

"Hermione, if you want to know what grade we got ask." Ron told her.

"I don't...I didn't mean…well if you want to tell me."

Emmalie laughed, Hermione was dying to know.

"I got a P, happy?"

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of," She looked up at Fred's voice and saw him, George, and Lee Jordan all sit down, "Nothing wrong with a good healthy P."

"But doesn't P stand for…"

"Poor, yeah," spoke Lee Jordan, "Still better then D isn't it? Dreadful?"

"Well if P is 'Poor' and D is 'Dreadful, what does O stand for. I got an O on Snapes essay."

They all turned to Emmalie shocked, expect for Harry who was having a small coughing fit.

She blushed, "Don't tell me it's worst then D."

"Actually it's the best grade you can get; O is 'Outstanding.'" Fred said.

Emmalie's mouth formed a small o in surprised, "Oh, so I did good."

"That git actually gave you an O?" George asked.

Emmalie pulled out her essay and showed them the O on it. "Yeah, I got an O. Why is that so unbelievable?"

"It's not that you're not smart Emmalie," said Hermione.

"But Snape only likes the Slytherins, I don't think a Gryffindor ever got an 'O' from him before," Finished George.

Emmalie smiled to herself, as Hermione went on about O.W.L grades. Maybe Snape liked her. Hermione didn't even get an O and she was pretty smart.

Emmalie went up to the library, she was quiet happy with herself. She had managed the best grade. While she was happy she had a sinking feeling that things were going to get worst. What was Umbridge planning? Emmalie would very much like to have a peek in her mind, but she specifically guarded herself against her. If she was this evil outside there was no way she wanted to see what went on in the troll's mind.

As she walked into Umbridges class she gave her a disgusted look and sat down in the back of the class.

"Wands away," Umbridge said in her girly voice.

She shook her head, after their first class Emmalie was surprise to hear people put their wands away.

"Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from the Gryffindor house."

Despite herself Emmalie's mouth fell open slightly.

"What for?" asked Harry, rather angry.

"For disrupting my class with pointless question…"

Yeah, she made this class pretty pointless. Emmalie thought bitterly. Hey they all might as well go lie down at Voldemorts feet and say, 'Excuse me most evil one I know you're busy but seeing how you're going to kill us all anyways I thought I'd save you the trouble.' Why bother being here if they weren't learning anything.

"Yeah Quirrell was a great teacher, there was just the minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

The room went dead silent and Emmalie's mouth fell yet wanted to go into a smile, but she winced as she heard Umbridge say, "I think another week's detention would do you some good Mr. Potter."

The next day Emmalie was feeling very sorry for Harry. He's hand was bleeding. She hoped she never received a detention from that evil hag. If Emmalie could she would make Umbridge write lines with that evil quill of hers.

Neville poked Emmalie in the ribs as they entered Transfigurations. She looked at him eyebrows raised then followed his gaze. Umbridge was sitting in the corner with a clip board.

"This ought to be interesting," she whispered to Neville as they took their seats. Professor McGonagall had a right temper herself, Emmalie wondered if Ron was right and would love to see Umbridge get served.

Professor McGonagall walked in without paying any attention to Umbridge. "That will do. Mr. Finnegan kindly come here and hand back the homework, Miss. Brown please take this box of mice – don't be silly girl they won't hurt you –and hand one to each student…"

"Hem hem," Umbridge coughed her stupid little cough, which Professor McGonagall ignored.

"Right then everyone listen closely – Dean Thomas if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention. Most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have the gist of the spell. Today we shall be —"

"Hem hem," Umbridge said again.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering Professor, whether you received my note tell you of the date and time of your inspec —"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked what you are doing in my classroom." Emmalie gave Neville a small smile. "As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now the Vanishing Spell – "

"Hem hem."

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning back to Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usually methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Emmalie looked down and covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. Umbridge looked as though someone had slapped her.

"As I was saying, the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail as an invertebrate does not present much of a challenge; the mouse as a mammal offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on dinner. So you know the incantation, let me see what you can do."

Emmalie had enough of Umbridge to last the day but when she went down with Care of Magical Creature the old hag was there.


	13. Defend Yourself

Chapter Twelve: "Defend Yourself"

Emmalie was getting along fine in her school work things were going great. She found that she had permission to go to Hogsmeade. She was sitting with Neville in the library when Hermione came to her. She knew immediately what this was about. Hermione wanted to form a secret Defense class.

"Emmalie, Neville," she whispered as she sat next to them. "I wonder if you would be interested in learning Defense Against the Dark Arts properly."

"Definitely, Umbridge isn't teaching us anything."

"Good meet us in the Hogsmeade in Hog's Head."

"I'm down. What about you Neville." He nodded. "We'll be there Hermione."

"Great." She went off.

Emmalie stood with Neville in line while Filch checked their names against people who had permission. She was relieved when Filch let her and Neville pass without questions.

For a while she passed the shops with Neville and they went in Zonko's Joke Shop, where they saw George, Fred, and Lee Jordan.

After a while Emmalie said, "Well shall we get going to Hog's Head."

Neville gave her a small nod. They headed to Hog's Head, when they reached the door Neville hesitated. "What's up?"

"Well this place is a bit er dodgy."

Dean and Lavender had come up behind them followed by Parvati and another girl that looked liked her, Cho and one of her friends. "Well come on." Emmalie opened the door and went in first. She looked behind her and saw a lot more people follow her in. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were the last ones in.

Fred reached the counter first. "Hi could we have…" he counted everyone, "Twenty-six butter beers please." The barman started passing dusty bottles from under the bar. "Cheers," Fred handed them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all these…"

"Really I thought you and George were making it big," Emmalie said as she handed him some coins. Neville grabbed her hand. "What?"

He took two of the silver ones, "You only need two of these"

She blushed, "Oh thanks haven't really gotten use to this money."

She and Neville reached the table first. "Hi Harry," Neville said brightly, taking the seat opposite to him. Emmalie sat next to him. Everyone sat down around Harry, Ron, and Hermione and all conversation ceased.

"Er…well er…Hi," said Hermione.

Emmalie snorted to herself. Hermione obviously didn't know what she was doing. She looked around the shady bar and stopped to look at a witch in a long veil by the fireplace. She furrowed her brows. That wasn't good. She knew who was under there, saw them at Headquarters; someone not to be trusted. Hermione should really have picked a better place; somewhere packed where no one could over hear them. They all look kind of suspicions, Neville was right, only dodgy people come in here and there was nothing dodgy about students. They really had no business in here.

She turned her attention back to Hermione, "Of course I do. But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…"

"…Because Voldemort is back." Emmalie finished for her.

Emmalie patted Neville who had managed to turn his yelp into a cough. She gave him a smile and he gave a small one back.

"Well…that's the plan anyway," Hermione continued. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to…"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back," asked a blonde Hufflepuff.

"Well Dumbledore believes it…"

"You mean Dumbledore believes him."

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Zacharias Smith and I think we have the right to know exactly what make him say Who-Know-Who's back."

"You don't have a right to know anything. If you don't believe it, then get out or shut the hell up."

She glared at him, daring him to say something, Hermione intervened, "Look that's not really what this meeting was supposed to be about…"

"It's okay Hermione," Harry spoke for the first time. He turned to Zacharias Smith. "What makes me say You-Know-Who is back? I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Zacharias Smith started talking again. Emmalie was getting fed up with him. Why the hell was he here anyway? "I think we'd all like to know…"

"You don't." All eyes turn to Emmalie, who was glaring at Zacharias. "You don't want to know what it's like being just seconds away from being murdered or watching your friends and family die by His wand. So get off your stupid little high horse. You have no right to know or demand anything so stop running that stupid little mouth of yours."

Some eyes turned back to Harry has he talked and some remained on her. Zacharias turned back to Harry as well. "If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you. I don't want to talk about Cedric all right? So it that's what you're here for you might as well clear out."

No one moved. "So," continued Hermione, "So…like I was saying…if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to…"

"It it true," Interrupted a Hufflepuff girl. Emmalie kept her smile to herself. Poor Hermione couldn't get a word in. "that you can produce a Patronus?"

Emmalie raised her eyebrows. Interesting she would have done a Patronus in this year.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er…you don't know Madam Bones, do you?"

"She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So it's it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yeah."

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee. "I never knew that!"

"Mom told Ron not to spread it about," Fred said grinning, "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded a Ravenclaw boy. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year."

"Er…yeah I did, yeah."

Emmalie smiled, seemed like Harry really was amazing. "And in our first year," she heard Neville say, "He saved that Sorcerous's Stone…"

"Sorcerer's," Hermione hissed at him.

"Yeah that," Neville finished brightly, "from You-Know-Who."

"And that's not to mention," said Cho, "all the task he had to get through in the Triwiazrd Tournament last year…getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…"

Harry tried to say he had help and was just lucky. Maybe he did but he didn't see that he really had a knack for Defense.

"Are you trying to weasel your way out of showing us any of this stuff?" The ever pompous Zacharias Smith spoke.

"Here's an idea, why not shut your mouth?" Ron said loudly.

"Here, here," murmured Emmalie.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it."

"I thought you just wanted know how Voldemort killed someone. If you want I can show you." Emmalie pulled out her want and glared at him, they turned to Fred who spoke as well.

"That's not what he said."

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George said, pulling out a long and lethal-looking mental instrument from inside one of his bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"Yes well," Hermione said, "moving on…the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

Some agreed, while Zacharias kept switching his eyes on the mental instrument in George's hand and Emmalie's wand.

Hermione started speaking again and Emmalie listened vaguely, still keeping her wand on Zacharias. She was momentarily distracted when she heard the ever haughty Ernie Macmillan talk. Really could he have a bigger head?

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts, is that she's got some…mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as some kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Everyone looked a little stunned. Emmalie laughed, "Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

Luna Lovegood piped up as well, "Well that makes sense. After all Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."'

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths."

"What are heliopaths?" asked Neville.

"They're sprits of fire. Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of…"

"They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione sharply.

"Oh yes they do!" said Luna furiously.

"I'm sorry but where's the proof in that?" snapped Hermione.

Emmalie hid in her hands, dying to laugh. Hermione and her books. I bet she didn't know that Luna was actually very smart.

"There are plenty of eyewitnesses accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you…"

"Hem hem." Everyone turned around looking frighten, when they realized it was Ginny several people laughed. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?"

They discussed a meeting place but couldn't agree to find a suitable place. Hermione pulled and piece of parchment and a quill from her bag. "I-I think everyone should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think that we ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sigh you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge…or anybody else…what we're up to."

Fred grabbed it and signed. Emmalie raised an eyebrow, well, well that was really sneaky of Hermione. There was a jinx on the paper, clever little girl. George signed and tried to pass it to Zacharias who was looking rather hesitant as was Ernie.

"Well aren't so arrogant now are we?" Emmalie said smugly.

Ernie signed and after him no one raised objection. Emmalie signed it cheerfully and gave it to Neville with a small smile.

"Well, times ticking on," said Fred after everyone signed. "George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you later."

Emmalie left with Neville, giving Harry a waved as she left. "So, Neville is there another place here that isn't quite as dodgy as Hog's Head?"

"Yeah there's the Three Broomsticks."

"Cool let's go there."

She let Neville lead her to the Three Broomsticks. It was brighter and more crowed then Hog's Head. This would have made a much better place; it was so loud and full of students. "Why not get a table and I'll get us something to drink," said Neville.

"Sure." Emmalie managed her way through the crowed pub; she finally found a table in the corner. She sat down and waited for Neville.

He came back with two glasses. Emmalie took it without question and took a little sip.

She looked around the pub. Finally she looked at Neville. "Emmalie," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Did…did…You-Know-Who…" He didn't finished but Emmalie saw sure she knew what he wanted.

"Yeah he did," she said. "He killed my whole family. Everyone, I'm the only one left."

"Oh," he looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry."

She smiled brightly and him, "Don't worry about it Neville. I don't mind. Besides it just makes me more determined to fight against Him and his followers."


	14. Another Educational Degree

Chapter Thirteen: Another Educational Degree Passed.

Emmalie and Hermione were the last ones out of their room. "Hermione, we are definitely doing the right thing. Voldemort's back. I rather be expelled then be out there just waiting for him to kill me."

"I suppose...it's just…"

"Don't worry, I bet Dumbledore knows what we're up too. He won't let us get caught before we have barely started."

"What makes you think Dumbledore knows?"

"He knows everything that goes on in this school. He's a genius."

Hermione said nothing and went out. Emmalie stayed behind. She was sure Dumbledore knew, after all a member of the Order was there listening to them. He would have told Dumbledore by now.

Emmalie slid down to the stairs, looked like a boy tried to get up. Once Emmalie walked into the common room she noticed a small group of people by the notice bored. She went up and found and new sign printed in big black letter.

–––––––––By Order of––––––––

_The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts_

**All Student Organization, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)**

**No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

_The above is in accordance with  
Education Degree Number Twenty-four_

Emmalie swore, _She_ knew. _She _had to know. But how did _She_ know. Emmalie ran down the corridors and quickly made her way to the Great Hall. Most people were walking fast so no one took any notice of Emmalie flying through the crowd.

She went to the Gryffindor table and found Neville, Dean, Fred, George, and Ginny a little bit in front of her; she went to them as they all headed towards to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Did you see it?"

"D' you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to do it, anyway, of course."

Emmalie sat down. "Knew you'd say that," said George.

"The prefects as well," said Fred.

"Of course," answered Hermione

Emmalie gave Neville a smile, "Looks like Umbridge gave us an iron-clad reason to fight, huh."

He nodded in agreement. Together they headed to History of Magic. Emmalie didn't pay attention. She was too busy trying to figure out how Umbridge found out. She had to know or else she wouldn't have passed that stupid degree. But how…Emmalie racked her brain to try to remember what was going on in peoples mind at the pub.

But there were so many thoughts; she couldn't distinguish them from one another. She wasn't about to risk a peak in that hag's evil mind.

The bell rang and Emmalie gathered her things. Together they headed to potions. As they lined up in the Gryffindor line they heard Malfoy talking louder then necessary. Emmalie rolled her eyes, if they weren't just outside Snape's classroom…

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway; I went and asked her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry…It's be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it.

"I mean," he raised his voice a little louder. "If it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much of a chance…From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years…And has for Potter…My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's…apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brain have been addled by magic…"

Emmalie caught a sight of Malfoy making an ugly face, his mouth open and eyes rolling before everything went out of focus and she was seeing memories that weren't hers.

She didn't see Neville fly pass her to Malfoy, didn't see Harry and Ron, or even Snape.

She closed her eyes and pressed hard against her head. She was seeing Neville memories. Something Malfoy had said has angered Neville so much his mind became extremely vulnerable. Emmalie tried to close her mind but his memories kept playing in her head.

Someone touched her; she reached out and held to them. She felt like she was going to fall. The memories subsided and she opened her eyes and saw Snape. She took a couple deep breaths.

"S-sorry…I…couldn't….control it." She said in between breaths.

He looked at her questionably. She felt better in his presence, considering his mind was closed, all she heard was silence. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No sir, I'm fine now." She gave him a small smile, picked up her bag, and went into class.

Snape came in closing the door with a bang. "You will notice," he said in a low sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."

Emmalie looked towards the corner of the dungeon and saw Umbridge. Great she didn't need that seeing her head felt like crap.

"We are continuing with Our Strengthening Solution today, you will find your mixtures, as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend – instructions –– on the bored, carry on."

Emmalie tried to concentrate on her potion, but she was pretty interested in what Snape would say to Umbridge. Umbridge spent the first half of the class making notes on her clipboard.

Finally she got up and headed towards Snape who was bending over Dean's cauldron, which was next to Emmalie and Neville.

"Well the class seems fairly advanced for their level. Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer if it was removed from the syllabus."

Snape stood up straight and turned to her. Emmalie hid her smile, man she hope he gave Umbridge an attitude.

"Now…how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Fourteen years," He answered.

Emmalie couldn't tell what he was feeling. His expression was blank.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?"

"Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled, "Obviously."

"And you've applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Art's post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," Snape answered, looking quite angry. Why was Umbridge asking questions she already knew the answer to?

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?"

"I suggest you ask him."

"Oh I shall." She smiled sweetly at him.

Snape narrowed his eyes, "I suppose this is relevant?"

"Oh yes, yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers' –– er –– backgrounds…"

She turned away and started questions Pansy Parkinson. Emmalie's eyebrow twitched as she put her head down to her potion. Interesting, she didn't know that Snape wanted to be the Defense post. Why was he denied?

Emmalie spent most of the day in an awkward silent with Neville and her thoughts on Snape. Earlier's incident had rattled her mind a bit, with more thoughts then usual she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	15. Dumbledores Army

Chapter Fourteen: Dumbledore's Army

Emmalie sat in the library doing homework with Neville in silence. She had been wanting to ask him why he had flipped out at potions, she sort of knew why, but his memories were jumbled in her head.

"Neville," she finally quietly said, "are you…er…okay."

He looked up from his book, nodded, and looked down again.

"Are you sure, I mean you sort of freaked out in potions. You shouldn't listen to anything Malfoy says, he's just a jerk."

He didn't speak for a while then said, "M-my parents are in St. Mungo's."

"So when Malfoy mention the ward…"

"Fourteen years ago, a Death Eater named, Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents for information. They never gave in, but they were never quite the same. My Gran raised me and I visit them sometimes in St. Mungo's."

Emmalie got up and sat by Neville, "Lord Voldemort killed my family in person," she put her arm around him. "He missed me by sheer luck but I'm here and I'm going fight."

They smiled at each other, "If it makes you feel better I can send him a jinx."

He shook his head, "Nah, its okay."

She gave him a nodded and went back to her seat. A moment later Hermione sat down next to Neville. "Hey you two, we've found a place to have our first Defense meeting. Eight o' clock, tonight, on the seventh floor, opposite of Barnabas and the Barmy being clubs by trolls."

Emmalie nodded, "We'll be there." Neville nodded as well.

"Great see you."

Neville and Emmalie along with Dean, Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati stood outside looking at a door that wasn't there before. Emmalie gently knocked.

"Whoa," she heard Dean say as they entered. "What is this place?"

Emmalie looked around the large room that was lit with torches. Like Snapes house the walls were lined with books, not dark ones but Defense ones such as, Self-Defensive Spells and The Dark Arts Outsmarted. There was also a set of shelves with Dark Detectors and she took a seat on one of the many large silk cushions on the floor.

In a few minutes everyone arrived and the meeting officially started.

"Well this is the place we've found for practices and you're, er, obviously found it okay," said Harry.

"It's fantastic," said Cho.

"It's bizarre," said Fred frowning. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

"Hey Harry what's this stuff?" asked Dean.

"Dark Detectors," answered Harry. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled." He paused as he turned his back on the Detectors. "Well I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and er…What Hermione."

Emmalie rolled her eyes. That girls hand was always in the air. It became annoying very fast.

"I think we ought to elect a leader."

"Harry's leader," Cho said quickly.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So…everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Emmalie raised her hand slightly. If she didn't know better she'd think Hermione was harking to be in charged, she was certainly bossy enough.

"Right thanks and what Hermione," said Harry for Hermione had her hand in the air once again.

Emmalie hid behind her hand as she laughed. "I also think we ought to have a name. It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think."

"Well we all hate Umbridge can't be more united then that," said Emmalie. It's not like they were a Quidditch team getting ready to find a team name. No, they were an illegal organization.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" asked Angelina.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" said Fred.

"I was thinking," Hermione started being bossy again, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" suggested Cho. "The D.A for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about."

"Yeah, the D.A's good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear isn't it."

Emmalie laughed in agreement. That was the best thing anybody had said since she got there.

"Okay," said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

At once everyone got up and divided. Neville stood in front of Emmalie.

"One…two…three…"

Everyone shouted, 'Expelliarmus', wands flew everywhere and missed spells hit books and sent them flying off the shelves. Emmalie sent Neville's wand flying. He tried in turn to disarm her but missed.

"You're doing really well; you're just flourishing your wand a bit. It's more like… Expelliarmus…see."

Emmalie let Neville get her a few times to boost his confidence. She was in mid spell when she heard Hermione say, "Hey Harry have you checked the time."

"Let's say next Wednesday, then, we can decide on additional meetings then…Come on, we'd better get going."

Emmalie left with Neville and Dean and they quietly went back to their common room. She bade them a goodnight and went off to bed.


	16. Snakes Vs Lions

Chapter Fifteen: Snakes vs. Lions

Emmalie attended D.A meetings which were going well. Neville had actually disarmed her and Hermione. With the fist Quidditch match it was harder to get more meetings in. Though with it came a lot of excitement.

"I've never seen a Quidditch match before," Emmalie told Neville. "How good is Gryffindor, I mean Ron and Harry will beat the Slytherins right."

"Yeah they're really good, we've never lost to Slytherin."

"Good 'cause I don't think I could take it if we did."

McGonagall had confirmed what Neville said when she didn't give them homework a week before the match.

"I think you've got enough to be getting on at the moment." She turned to Ron and Harry and added, "I've become accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my study, boys, and I really don't want to have to hand it over to Professor Snape, so use to extra time to practice, won't you?"

Emmalie smiled, she found Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry funny. Even the Heads of House were going at it, though they were more polite then the students. The Slytherins played dirty and threw hexes at the Gryffindor player whenever they could.

Emmalie awoke on game day and dressed in red and gold. She went down to breakfast with Hermione. As they passed the Slytherin table Hermione said, "What are they wearing?"

Emmalie looked and saw the silver and green Slytherins wearing little crown shaped badges that said, 'Weasley is our king.'

"I don't know, but it can't be good. Hope Ron doesn't see them."

As Ron and Harry approached the table everyone greeted them. Emmalie watched as Luna came over with a giant hat shaped as a Lions head. She laughed and couldn't help herself, but she admitted, it was cute. It roared as Luna taped it.

"Hey I like your hat Luna, it's adorable."

Emmalie headed to the Quidditch pitch with Neville and Hermione. She watched as the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams entered and pitch and went up in the air.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me––"

"Jordan!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

Emmalie looked over to the teachers stand and saw Lee Jordan commentating. She laughed and thought it would be rather interesting, better then a snake doing commentary

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest–– and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's –– ouch –– been hit from behind a Bludger from Crabbe…Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading up the pitch and –– nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse pass to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away–– dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger–– close call, Alicia–– and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

Emmalie heard the Slytherins singing, but with Lee's commentary she couldn't make out the lyrics. As he paused she heard them loud and clear:

Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherin all sing:

Weasley is our King.

Weasley was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaffle in,

Weasley will make sure we win,

Weasley is our King.

"–– and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted.

Emmalie turned to Hermione and Neville. "They can't be allowed to do that can they?" she asked.

They didn't reply and the singing grew louder.

Weasley is our King

Weasley is our King

He always lets the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our King.

Emmalie booed with the rest if the Gryffindors as Slytherin scored but they still sang, loudly and clearly:

Weasley was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaffle in,

Weasley will make sure we win,

Weasley is our King.

Emmalie took out her wand, "That's it this is unfair."

Hermione grabbed her, "Wait, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go silence those snakes."

"No, what if a teacher sees you."

"Come on it's not fair, their singing that stupid song, I mean look at poor Ron."

"–– And Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch––" Lee shouted.

"No!"

"Come on Hermione, just let me at least Hex Pansy."

"No!"

Ron let two more goal in making it forty-zero, Slytherin.

"Can I curse someone now? We're gonna loose."

"No!"

Emmalie put her hands on her hip, "You're gonna stand there and tell me you've never wanted to hex someone at a Quidditch game?"

Hermione blushed and said, "No–– no of course not."

But it was too late she had seen Hermione lit Snapes robes on fire in her first year. "Really?" Emmalie lifted an eyebrow, "How about I just set Snaps robes on fire, since he's the Head of Slytherin House."

Hermione looked stunned for a second, "N-no, you can't, n-not a teacher."

"That's it I'm going."

She was about to walk away when Neville said, "Look!"

She turned and could see Harry and Malfoy going towards the Snitch. They were neck and neck. Harry lifted himself off his broom and stretch toward the Snitch. He caught is and rose his broom up.

Emmalie yelled with the other Gryffindors, they had won! She gasp as Crabbe hit a Bludger at Harry and he fell a few feet off his broom.

"Come on," she said to Neville and Hermione, "let's get down there."

They quickly made their way down. Most people were still cheering and hadn't moved, so they were down fairly quickly. As they entered the pitch Emmalie saw Harry let George go and they both ascended on Malfoy.

Hermione scream and Emmalie ran forward, she could see Madam Hooch fly towards them and land with her wand out, but Emmalie got there first.

"Impedimenta!"

George and Harry were thrown back her spell and by now Madam Hooch had reached them and was yelling. They marched off to the castle, while Fred was still being restrained. She saw Professor McGonagall march off to the castle and to her horror Umbridge!

Emmalie sat in with everyone else in the common room as Harry told them that He, Fred, and George were banned. Everyone around the common room looked down. Emmalie was hoping to have a party for winning their first Quidditch game, but she knew something was wrong the moment Umbridge went up to the castle.

She went up to bed, leaving Harry and Hermione in the common room. She sighed as she sat cross-legged on her bed. She sure picked a bad time to come to Hogwarts.

Hermione crept in the room and went to her bed. For a second she thought Hermione was going to bed as well but she started putting more cloths on.

"So it's okay for you to sneak out, but I can't curse a Slytherin?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Hermione turned around as Emmalie stood next to her, arms crossed. "Uh–– that's different–– it's just…"

"Come on, don't insult me, where are you going?"

She looked around before answering, "Hagrid's back."

"Oh isn't he suppose to be our Care of Magical Creature teacher."

"Yeah and he just got back, we're gonna go see him."

"Be careful Hermione, Umbridge is going to notice and she's gonna want to see him."

"We will." She ran out.


	17. Defending The Giant

Chapter Sixteen: Defending the Giant.

Emmalie spent her Sunday having an amazing snow fight with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna.

She caught her first look at Hagrid, who was at the staff table the next day. She wondered what he was like as she headed of History of Magic class. Double Potions wasn't that much fun either. Snape gave the Gryffindors a hard time. Malfoy looked horrible and was glaring at Harry and Ron throughout the whole class.

On Tuesday Emmalie went to Care of Magical Creatures not knowing what to expect.

This was the first time Emmalie had ever seen Hagrid up close. He was twice the size of a normal man and three times has wide. She followed her class into the forest. Dumbledore said it was forbidden but she wondered why. If it was, why was Hagrid taking them there?

When they reached a dark clearing, Hagrid threw the cow on the ground. "Gather roun', gather roun'," he said. "Now they'll be attracted by the smell o' meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they like ter know it's me."

Emmalie looked around, waiting for some dark creature to come strolling in. After a while a skeletal body of a black winged horse came out of the darkness. She furrowed her brows in confusion. That was the thing Harry and her saw in the Owlery but he made it seem like nobody could see them. But she had, and now here was one.

Another one came out of the trees, "Now put yer hands up, who can see 'em."

Emmalie raised her hand a little and saw Neville and Harry and another Slytherin boy. Why couldn't anyone else see them?"

"Yeah…yeah, I knew you'd be able ter Harry. An' you too Neville eh? An' –"

"Excuse me, but what exactly are we suppose to be seeing?" Malfoy sneered.

"What's doing it, what's eating it?" asked Parvati who was quite scared.

"Thestrals," Hagrid said proudly. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now who knows — ?"

"But they're really, really unlucky! They're suppose to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who can see them. Professor Trelawney told me once —"

"Tha's jus' superstition, that it, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate…an' here's another couple look…"

Two more came out of the trees. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand, "The only people who can see thestrals are people who have see death."

"That's exactly right, ten points ter Gryffindor. Now thestrals—"

"Hem hem"

Emmalie groaned inward. Umbridge, she should have known the evil hag would want to inspect Hagrid.

"Hem hem."

"Oh hello!" said Hagrid brightly.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" She spoke loud and slow as if taking to a foreign person. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," Hagrid said brightly. "Glad yer found the place alrigh'! Well as you can see…or I dunno…can you? We're doing thestrals today…"

"I'm sorry? What did you say?"

"Er…Thestrals. Big…er…winged horses, yeh know!" He flapped his arms in hopefully. Emmalie smacked her hand against her forehead. That was the wrong move for Hagrid.

"Has…to…retort…to…crude…sign…language…"

Emmalie could show Umbridge some crude sign language.

"Erm…what was I saying?"

"Appears…to…have…poor…short…term…memory…"

Emmalie bit down on her tongue. The evil hag, she knew what she was doing. She had a problem with half-breeds; it was obvious that Hagrid was half-giant.

"Oh yeah, yeah I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah so we started off with a male and five females. This one name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the forest."

"Are you aware that the Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as 'dangerous'"

Hagrid chuckled, Emmalie gave another silent groan wrong move again, "Thestrals aren't dangerous! All righ' they might take a bit outta you if yeh really annoy them…"

"Shows…signs…of…pleasure…at…idea…of…violence…"

Emmalie followed Umbridge with her eyes. She was furious and as well she could feel Hermione's anger. The evil woman was making Hagrid out to be like some stupid troll who didn't speak or understand English. Just like with Lupin she wanted to make Hagrid out as a dangerous half-breed. She didn't personally know Hagrid but he seemed really nice and definitely didn't deserve this.

She sucked in her breath as Umbridge turned to her and Neville. "You can see the thestrals Longbottom, can you?"

Neville nodded.

"Whom did you see die?"

"My…my granddad."

"And what do you think of them."

"Erm…well…they're…er…okay…"

"Students…are…too…intimidated…to…admit…they…are…frightened…"

"No, no I'm not scared of them—"

"It's quite alright." She patted Neville on the shoulder. At this point Emmalie felt her control slipping.

"Well I find them quite interesting!" She said loudly.

Umbridge turned to her. "Oh really and whom did you see die?"

"My grandma, old age and all" That wasn't true but she couldn't say the truth. "I think Professor…Hagrid is a great teacher. He thinks we are well advance enough to show us N.E.W.T level creatures. I think they are very interesting creatures not at all scary."

"Yes well no one asked your opinion dear." She said quite sweetly, though there was nothing sweet about the look she gave Emmalie.

"This isn't your class, so I can give my opinion if I want. I think you're just being unfair because you hate half-breeds. Think your all high and mighty. I bet you're not even the pure-blood you pretend to be. How much muggle blood you got, Professor Umbridge?"

She heard a few silent gasp as the student were all looking at her. "Detention Miss Bristol, two weeks, my office tonight."

She turned away from Emmalie who was breathing slightly hard. "Well Hagrid," she turned to look up at him, speaking again in the same slow, loud voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with…You will receive another the results of your inspection…" she pointed to her clip bored, "…in ten day's time…" she held up ten of her stubby fingers. She walked away.

"Hag," Emmalie muttered under her breath.

"Make it three weeks," Umbridge called looking quite smug and satisfied before disappearing into the mist.

An hour later everyone was leaving, but Hagrid called her back. "Hey," she turned and looked up at him.

"Hello," she said with a small smile.

"I ne'er saw you before."

"Oh right well I'm new."

"But yer in me fifth year…."

"Well I'm sort of a transfer student. It's complicated but I have special permission from the Headmaster. I'm sorry about disturbing your class earlier…my anger got the best of me.

"It's alrigh', thank yeh though"

"I'll see you around Professor, and don't let Umbridge get to you." She walked away.

Emmalie made her way to the Green house. "Are you insane?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"What? You have three weeks of detention!"

"That was brilliant," said Ron. "Did you see Umbridge's face?"

"No it was not brilliant. It was stupid," Hermione said look at Ron.

"Not that we don't appreciate it, she was being unfair to Hagrid, but Emmalie she doesn't give you normal detention." Harry showed her his hand. "She's evil."

Emmalie smiled, "I know Harry, it's okay, it was worth it."

"But you don't even know Hagrid, why do it?"

"Because she didn't have the right."

As she headed for dinner a first year gave her a note. She looked at Neville who shrugged. She opened the parchment, in nice slanted hand writing was:

"Please come on my office. Fizzing Whizbee"

"It's from Dumbledore. Think I'm in trouble for shouting at Umbridge."

Neville nodded slightly, "Maybe."

She sighed and went up to this office, feeling like a small child being sent to their room. She approached the gargoyle, "Frizzing Whizbee."

She knocked on the door, which opened by itself. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. Emmalie gulped and sat down.

Before Dumbledore could say anything, Emmalie blurted out, "I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to be rude. But my anger got the best of me and I could hear Hermione's thoughts in my head and she was angry too, and I'm…I'm afraid…I…I lost control."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and smiled gently at her, "It's okay Emmalie, I know you're having a bit of trouble keeping unwanted thoughts. We have so many people here; it's hard sometimes to block everyone out."

"I'm still sorry Professor," she said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to I just couldn't control it."

"I know. You're going to have to do the detentions with Professor Umbridge."

"I know sir."

"I didn't know you were having trouble with your magic. Professor Snape told me what happened with Neville Longbottom."

"Yeah he was so angry at Malfoy I was able to get into in mind without meaning to and I saw why, why St. Mungo's was such a…tender topic."

"Yes, his parents, suffered a fate worst then death."

The door opened, and Emmalie heard the low voice of Professor Snape, "You wished to see me, Headmaster."

"Yes, come in Severus."

Emmalie glanced at him as he came and stood by her chair. He took no notice of her. "Emmalie you tried to learn Occlumency?"

"Yes, I read a book and did some of the practices, but, well not everything can be learned in a book."

"Well Professor Snape here will be teaching you Occlumency, so you can learn to control yourself."

She nodded, "Yes sir."

"You will see him Tuesday and Thursday evenings after you finished your detention session. Do not tell anyone, if anyone asks you are taking Advance Potions." She nodded. "You may go."


	18. The Gentle Snake

Chapter Seventeen: The Gentle Snake

As December arrived Emmalie's detentions were coming to an end. She wrote "I will control my temper." Over and over again for three weeks.

Emmalie held her ground and didn't utter a single moan during their detentions. On the last night Umbridge kept her past midnight. "You may go, Miss. Bristol, and remember to control that snappy little mouth of yours." She looked smug

At the risk of saying something else and having more detention, Emmalie got up without a word and walked out. She took the scarf around her neck and wrapped it around her bleeding hand. Soon it was soaked through. "Dammit! Won't it ever stop?"

She was so busy with her hand she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and soon found herself on the floor. She looked up thinking she had walked into a wall.

"What are you doing out so late?" asked a soft voice, one she knew very well.

Standing up, Emmalie hid her hand behind her back as she came face to face with Professor Snape. "Hello Professor, sorry, I'm just barely getting out of detention with Professor Umbridge. I'm heading straight for my room, sir"

She felt blood drip down her fingers and to the floor. She heard it, felt it, and wondered if Snape had to. Her question was answered when his eyes looked down at the hand hidden behind her back and narrowed. "Let me see your hand."

Emmalie bit her lip as Snape lit his wand in one hand and held her hand in the other. For a second he looked angry as he saw the words, 'I will control my temper', carved into the back of her hand.

"You've been doing this for three weeks and didn't tell anyone."

"Yes sir,' she said in a small voice. He was angry and she didn't know why.

"Follow me," he said briskly and turned.

She followed Snape while still trying to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes of walking Snape opened a door and walked in, Emmalie followed. The room was lined with glass jars full of different floating things, a cupboard full of ingredients and a desk. She realized at once that this was Snapes office.

"Sit," he said.

Emmalie gulped and did as she was told. She watched as Snape went around gathering different things and putting them in a bowl. He placed the bowl in front of her. "Put your hand in."

She did and it felt better. The stinging stopped. Snape got something else and sat opposite of her. She kept her head down looking at her hand, determined not to look at Snape. She was sure he was angry with her, but she didn't know why.

"Why didn't you tell your Head of House the conditions of your detentions?"

"Professor McGonagall can't help, not after degree twenty-five I think, Professor Umbridge as control over all punishments." She paused, "Besides the troll might pass another stupid degree saying any teacher that disagrees with her is sacked. She doesn't exactly like people contradicting her, does she?" Emmalie sighed as she looked at her hand and the words carved in it. Umbridge would pay.

"Give me your hand."

Emmalie looked up at Snape, he looked cold. She gave him her hand. He gently took it and applied something on her hand. He took white bandages and wrapped her hand. He started at her wrist and carefully wrapped half way up each finger.

Emmalie barely breathed throughout the whole thing. Snape was surprisingly gentle and careful. She flicked her eyes at him every now and then. "There."

Emmalie took her hand back, "Try not to land yourself in detention again." He sounded cool and uncaring

She nodded, "Yes sir." She quickly went out and straight to her room. She touched her hand, looking over the bandages. What was it that made Emmalie want to reach out and touch Snape? The look on his face, the anger he felt when she showed him her hand. His gentle touch, she gulped, was she…no…nah…stupid probably just a little tiny crush. Yes that's all it was.


	19. Extra Potions

Chapter Eighteen: Extra Potions

Emmalie walked down to Snape's office in the dungeons after dinner on Tuesday. She touched her hand, the one he had wrapped just the other day. She didn't know what to expect, would he be nice like he was over summer or completely beyond mean. He was getting into her mind here.

She knocked on the door; it opened by itself. She entered and looked around.

"Shut the door."

Emmalie jumped at his low voice, she didn't see Snape but did as she was told. When she turned back around Snape was stepping into the light from a shadowy corner.

He pointed to the seat opposite of him and Emmalie sat down.

"So you are here to learn Occlumency in order to control your magic."

"Y-yes sir," Emmalie wasn't scared of Snape but no one has ever invaded her mind. She was the one who usually did the intruding

"Stand up take out your wand."

Emmalie did has she was told not knowing what to expect. Snape seemed to be his usual sneering self.

"Close your eyes. Clear your mind, let go of all emotion, focus…"

Emmalie tried to do as she was told but she could hear everyone's thoughts within Hogwarts. Harry was worried about not having to go anywhere for Christmas. Hermione and Ron's prefect duties kept their heads full. Neville was sad because he had to see his grandma this Christmas and he'd have to see his parents. George and Fred were working on plans for a joke shop. All the fifth years were piled with homework, their heads full of bits of information.

"You can use your wand to protect yourself in any way you can think of, on the count of three now…one…two…three…_Legilimens!_"

Emmalie was unprepared as she still heard everyone within Hogwarts. Snape was gone and flashed were going through her head like a movie preview.

She was little and the boys were throwing rocks at her…she was nine and gotten into a fight with a big blonde boy while other older boys stood in a circle…she was in a duel with a black haired girl in school… she was in the office as the headmaster was scolding her…three boys were holding her down as a fourth larger one beat on her…

_No, stop, no I won't relive that stop_… A voice in Emmalie's head said.

Snapes office had come back in focus and Emmalie found herself on her knees. She looked up and saw that Snape had froze. She covered her mouth with her hand. She had accidently done the Impediment Jinx. She waved her wand again, "_Finite_"

He unfroze and didn't look to please. "I am so sorry Professor; I didn't mean to freeze you."

"Yes well you let me go too far, you lost control."

"I'm sorry sir; I just…can hear everyone in my head."

"How were you blocking people before?"

"Well I've never been able to. I just got use to all the voices in my head. Sometimes I would imagine a wall, a great big unbreakable wall built to keep me in and everyone outside it safe. It only worked sometimes, people with louder thoughts; people who are vulnerable come and break the wall." She paused, "um Sir, can you, can you see everything I do?"

"Flashes of it, yes. What were you being yelled at for?"

"Oh that, um well…ha ha…you see I sort of let it leak that um our headmaster liked to wear…ladies underwear…" she mumbled the last part.

Before she could catch Snapes expression he had turned around. When he spoke he sounded cold. "You need to resist me with your mind not your wand." He turned around and looked quite normal. "again, one–two–three…_Legilimens_!"

Emmalie was eleven and was reading the letter from Blair Academy finally telling her what she was…she was nine and watching a house burn to the ground….she was smirking as a large blonde boy was being lead away in hand cuffs…she was running from five boys…she was nine and was swinging alone in an empty park when no one was looking she jumped off as it reached the highest point and floated back onto the ground…"

She was back in Snape's office. She looked up at Snape who looked a bit paler. She hadn't forced him out he left on his own. "You are letting me get too far," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm trying…"

"Try harder. You cannot master it if you cannot control yourself." He sounded colder then usual.

"I'm trying but I have hundreds of other thoughts in my head," Emmalie spat. How could she find her own thoughts if there were thousands of others that didn't belong to her floating around?

"Control you anger or you will find yourself easy prey." His eyes narrowed in warning.

Emmalie closed her eyes before she gave Snape a dirty look she really didn't want to. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Again, ready…_Legilimens_…"

For a second Emmalie didn't see anything and thought she had blocked him, but then the memories came…

The boys were holding her and beating on her….kids were throwing things at her calling her a witch…she was fighting a boy…two boys were holding her down as another one stepped on her arm breaking it…a flash of green…a black swirling cloak…something falling on her…dead hazel eyes looking at her.

"NO!"

She was on her knees in Snape's office, tears running down her face. He almost made her see, made her remember…she didn't want to…she couldn't. She didn't hear Snape has she stood on the floor a few more moments.

Finally, "You may go. I will see you again on Thursday." He spoke in his low voice.

She nodded, grabbed her school bag, and walked out keeping her gaze off his face.

As she walked back to her common room she still heard everyone's thoughts, thousands of different voices in her head.

_"Does he like me?"_

_"Where have my shoes gone?"_

_"Damn what was the answer?"_

_"Stupid Defense homework."_

_"I wonder when the next D.A meeting is."_

_"Let's put a niffler in there."_

_"Or let off some garroting gas."_

_"Or our fireworks."_

_"What does he see in her, anyway?"_

As she entered the common room she went straight up to her dorm and covered her head with her pillow, desperate to drown out everyone.


	20. Snake Attack

Chapter Nineteen: Snake Attack

The holidays were coming closer and Emmalie had only managed to kick Snape out on her own twice. He hadn't mention the last memory she saw and he didn't get near it again.

Emmalie arrived a little bit before everyone else on their last D.A meeting before holidays. As she entered the Room of Requirement, she burst out laughing. The place was decorated for Christmas with Harry's face and **Have a Very Harry Christmas.**

The door opened behind her and Harry walked in. She stifled her laughing. "Nice decorations. Do 'em yourself?"

Harry looked horrified for a second and then started taking them down, "No, it's was Dobby, a house-elf."

"Nice."

Luna arrived just as Harry got the last of the decorations out, then Angelina, Katie, and Alicia and Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Soon everyone arrived.

They reviewed spells in the D.A meeting. At the end of the hour Emmalie wished Harry a merry Christmas and went down into the dungeons for her Occlumency lesson. For some reason and Emmalie was sure it was Dumbledore, whenever she had a D.A meeting her lessons with Snape were later than usual. She didn't ask why and Snape didn't explain.

She entered the office with a soft knock. So far all the lessons had done was make her it harder to keep out the voices. A empty seat sat in front of an empty desk. "Hello." Emmalie almost jumped, but she was use to Snape entering from the shadows. She suppose maybe he wanted to make a dramatic entry...but it was actually a bit, well, creepy. "Sit."

She looked back to the seat and sat as Snape sat across from her. "This is the last lesson till the holiday break is over and the new term starts. You've improve more then I thought you would. However, it still isn't enough. You must try harder. Ready."

Taking a deep breath she gave him a curt nod. _"Legillimens_."

Emmalie shut her eyes and tried to block, tried to let Snape see her memories, her thoughts.

She was seven and locked in a bathroom, banging, crying to be let out…she was being scolded by a teacher for giving a fellow student hairy eyebrows…A flash of green…

_Get out of my head…_

Snapes office came back into view.

"You're getting better but I'm still getting in."

"Yes, I know sir."

"Again then…_Legilimens."_

There where kids taunting her, calling her a witch…an older boy holding up her school bag and wand telling her to reach for it…several boys beating on her…girls laughing at her because of the way she's dressed…an ugly looking older girl pointing her wand at a younger Emmalie and shouted, "_Crucio"…_

"No, no out…out Dammit…"

Snape's office came into view. It was silent, then, "What happened to the girl?" he questioned.

"The bi–, the girl graduated a year later, nothing was done."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Empty your mind, Miss Bristol, don't let me in. You're handing me weapons by letting me see things you fear."

She nodded, "right sir."

"Ready…one two three…_Legilimens_…"

A flash of green…a black swirling cloak…empty hazel eyes staring at her…

Something happened, something switched.

She was gliding across the floor flat on her stomach…it was dark yet she could see things simmering in vibrant colors…The corridor looked empty but then there was a man up ahead…he was tired, dozing off…she wanted to bite him but she wasn't allowed, she was here to do something else.

The man was moving, he jumped up to his feet and drew out his wand...she was up and attacked the man…she plunged her fangs into him once, twice, three times…he was yelling in pain…but then slumped back on the floor all was silent…there was blood everywhere…

"Emmalie! Emmalie!"

Emmalie opened her eyes; she was on the floor in Snape's office. She felt cold and couldn't breathe.

"What happened, Miss Bristol?" Snape asked coolly.

"I…I don't know sir. I was somewhere else and…and oh no! Mr. Weasley. He was being attacked by something. He was bleeding everywhere."

She tried to get back up but Snape pushed her down. "Calm down."

Emmalie took a couple deep breathes. She was sure she had just fallen into one of Harry's dreams. But it seemed so real. In fact knowing what she did, she was positive it was real. She had accessed Voldemorts mind through Harry. If Mr. Weasley was on watch tonight then he was attacked and bleeding.

"Calmly tell me what happened?"

"I don't think I could be calm. Mr. Weasley is dying!"

"What makes you so sure?"

She felt frustrated. Snape didn't understand. Mr. Weasley was in keeping guard and he was bleeding to his death.

She stood up, "Professor, Mr. Weasley was on guard tonight and he was attacked!" she grabbed his hand. "Come on! We have to tell Professor Dumbledore. Come on!"

She let go and ran out of Snape's office and out towards Dumbledore's. She didn't know if Snape was following her and she didn't care. She had to tell Dumbledore. As she reached his office, she heard Umbridge's shrilled voice. She and McGonagall were having a row.

She had come to the end of it as Umbridge went stalking off. She went up to the gargoyle and gave him the password. She ran up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

She bent over and panted slightly. "P-p-professor, is…is he okay. Is he gonna make it. Did they find him?"

Dumbledore looked up calmly, "Emmalie…"

"She ran from our lesson, determined to see you." Snape came into the office.

"I'm sorry sir, but I saw it! I saw it!"

"Ah, of course, they found him. He has been taken to St. Mungo's."

"But is he going to make it?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know."

Emmalie took a couple deep breaths. Everything ached and before she knew it everything was black. Snape caught her as she passed out.

"What has happened, headmaster?" Snape asked.

"It seems Harry had a dream that Mr. Weasley was being attacked by a giant snake. He has been inside Voldemorts mind, the connection they share has allowed Harry to see what was going on."

"Miss Bristol was in Potters mind then."

"Yes, it would seem that when Harry had the vision his mind was extremely vulnerable and Emmalie entered it, seeing everything he did. How are her lessons, going?"

"She has improved. She can't seem to get pass the memories of being out-casted, she's not throwing me out fast enough."

Snape picked Emmalie up and adjusted her in his arms. "What shall I do with Miss. Bristol?"

"Take her to the hospital wing. She needs to rest."

Snape gave him a curt nodded and headed off to the hospital wing.

In his arms Emmalie tried to wake up, she could feel herself in a pair of warm arms. She opened her eyes slightly, everything was blurry and dark. She barely made out Snape's face before she slipped back into the darkness.


	21. Happy Birthday

Chapter Twenty: Happy Birthday!

Emmalie awoke the next day in the same room she had in summer. She was back in the Hogwarts hospital wing. She carefully got up and looked around. Seeing no one, she got up and made her way back to her common room.

The castle was quiet and as Emmalie looked out a passing window the sun was still barely rising. It had to be somewhere around five in the morning. She made her way pass a grumpy Fat Lady and went up to her bed. She fell on her bed and knocked out.

She awoke just three hours later and hurried to get dress as Hermione was leaving the room. It was the last day before holidays, she would have plenty of time to sleep but now she still had classes. She went down for breakfast.

She nibbled on a piece of toast, as she looked up at the staff table, Snape was looking down into his food, though she was sure he was staring at her just moment before.

She went through the day, her classes passing in a tired haze. Once she exited her last class, she ate dinner quickly and went up to bed. She wasn't looking forward to the holiday, she had her birthday and she was all alone in Gryffindor Tower.

Emmalie awoke the next morning, to her surprise there were birthday presents at the foot of her bed. She smiled down at them; her family had sent her gifts. She opened her presents. Her mother and father had got her muggle clothes and a watch. She had told them it was traditional for one to get a watch when one comes of age it was a very beautiful silver moon phase watch, with a black strap, engraved on the back was "Dearest Emmalie, our little witch, we are very proud of you, love Mom and Dad". Emmalie burst out laughing at the thought of the muggle who engraved it and the look on their face when her parents told them to engrave the word "Witch" upon the watch. Her presents were muggle items but she didn't mind, no one magical knew it was her birthday.

She went down to breakfast to find that the Great Hall was practically deserted. There were two Hufflepuffs, an older Ravenclaw boy, and three Slytherins. The morning post came and to her surprise Pendragon came to her, carry a pink box.

He landed gracefully in front of her and put the package down. He took a drink of her orange juice and then a piece of bacon from her plate. He stayed at the table, eating and looking at her. She giggled, "alright, all right you little brat, I'll open it."

She pointed her wand at the box and the four sides came down gracefully revealing a cake. "Hey Pendragon mom made me a cake. But I guess you already knew that." He took another piece of bacon and continued eating without commenting. "Well aren't we feeling a bit rude…"

Emmalie looked down into her cake and sighed. She had no one to share, all the friends she made were gone…off with their families. She absentmindedly looked up at the staff table and had an idea. The only ones left were her teachers; she counted them off her finger, there was Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore, and Hagrid (though he wasn't present).

She flicked her wand and her cake split up in seven pieces leaving one a bit larger than the others. Taking a deep breath, she got up; Pendragon flew unto her shoulder, and went up to the staff table. She was very thankful that no one was really here because the few that were, were looking at her.

She reached Dumbledore first and gave him a small smile. "Good morning Headmaster."

"Good morning Emmalie and I believe a Happy Birthday is in order."

"Yes sir, and I wondered if you and the other Professor's would like some of my um cake…my mom made it."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Well I for one would love some." He turned to his left, "Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall looked shock for a second and recovered. She nodded briskly. He gently took the cake from her. "I see you have already cut it. I assume this larger piece is for Professor Hagrid."

"Yes sir. Is it okay, to visit him?"

"I think he would love a piece of cake." Dumbledore raised his wand; five pieces of cake rose up and landed in front of her very surprised Professor's.

"Thank you my dear!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Wonderful," exclaimed Professor Sprout.

Professor McGonagall had a small smile on her face, "Thank you."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Thank you for your generosity."

"It's nothing," she muttered a bit embarrassed. But she looked at her potions master, looking for his approval. His face was quite unreadable; he just gave her a small nod.

Dumbledore handed her back the box. "Thank you sir," she took it back and walked away. She snuck a peek at Umbridge who had watched the whole scene. She smiled to herself as she caught the look on Umbridge's face. As the Professor's ate their cake happily, and commented how wonderful it was, Umbridge looked like a sulky child who hadn't gotten what she wanted most.

Serves the toad right, Emmalie thought, for her hand was still bandaged. She walked down to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door and heard the barking first then Hagrid's rough voice, "Who could that be? Don't tell me…"

He opened the door, what little Emmalie could see of his bruised face, surprised was etched into it.

"Oh I thought yeh were…"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Emmalie finished for him. "Well I guess you didn't hear about Mr. Weasley?"

"Arthur? Wha' happen, he okay?"

"He was attacked by a snake, you know which one….he's fine, he'll be okay. They all left to see him. But on a brighter note….it's my birthday and I wondered if well you wanted some of my cake?"

Hagrid brighten up, "I'd love some. Come in…"

Emmalie entered the small one roomed hut. "Want a cuppa?" Hagrid asked. She nodded in response. He went to the fire and placed a copper kettle over it.

"Is yer birthday today?"

"Yes"

He placed a large mug in front of her. She opened the box as he sat down. "Here you go, Professor… I saved you a piece, my mom made it and sent it over…."

She stopped talking as he gave her a look. She could barely make it out through all the bruising. "Um…did I say something?"

"You called me Professor."

"Well you are, aren't you? I mean you teach Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah, yeah I just…well no one evers called me that before…"

"Oh well…" Emmalie blushed, "You don't mind do you…I mean you are a Professor."

"No, no…"

"Good, well here I save you a big piece and um myself one….I thought you know if you didn't mind we could share…"

He smiled at her, "I like that."

"Good…" she smiled and gave him his piece. She spent most of the after noon there, while Hagrid told her about all the creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest. At dinner time she bade Hagrid a farewell and left to the castle.


	22. Marry Christmas Umbitch

Chapter Twenty-One: Marry Christmas Umb*tch!

Emmalie had the entire Gryffindor tower to herself. She figured everyone wanted their kids' home, with the Ministry taking over things, and also no one wanted to have Christmas with Umbridge, Emmalie shuddered at the thought.

She awoke on Christmas morning to find a pile of presents at the end of her bed. To her surprise Sirius, Lupin, and even Mrs. Weasley had bought her presents. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a homemade tin of fudge and a knitted green and blue scarf with an E on one end and a B on the other. Lupin and Sirius had gotten her books on the Dark Arts and defending against them. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had gotten her different sweets. Her parents had also sent her gifts.

She went down from the tower when it was time for the feast. She entered the Great Hall where one table sat in the middle with 13 people around it, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Hagrid, Flinch, two Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins, and one Ravenclaw. Everyone looked rather pleased and Emmalie noticed the absence of one Dolores Umbridge. She smiled herself and walked up to the table dumping her armful of presents on the table.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Emmalie. What do you have there?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, sir, I have presents for you all." She picked up a pale blue wrapped package with moons and stars, and a white bow and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Why that was very thoughtful," he said taking it.

She shrugged, "it was nothing."

Dumbledore smiled as he opened his box and took out pairs of socks with crazy designs. He let out a pleasant chuckled.

Emmalie smiled, "I asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione said to get you a book but then Harry said you told him one time you wanted socks because everyone always gave you books."

"Thank you."

She nodded and flicked her wand; the presents flew to their appointed Professors. Professor Sprout let out a soft "wow", as she opened her golden wrapped box. "Neville helped me out." It was a large leather bound rare book in its original, signed by the author on Growing and Findig Rare Magical Plants and Herbs.

Professor Hagrid got a tad teary has he opened his brown and black wrapped box. He pulled out plushies of a Unicorn, a Centaur, a Dragon, a Thestral, a Werewolf, a Hippogriff which strangely looked like Buckbeak, and a boarhound which resembled Fang. "I charmed them, press him." He pressed Fangs ear, "Bark, bark, Welcome Home Hagrid, bark bark." He gave Emmalie a great hug. "Yeh too kind yeh ar'." "No problem, Professor."

"Impressive." Professor McGonagall had opened her red and gold wrapped box. It was a tabby cat which looked like her animagus form. "Press the ear." She did and it changed into a lion which roared. He held up a banner with read, GRYFFINDOR! it changed and read, #1 Quidditch Team!. She pressed the ear again and it turned into a Phoenix which flew and sang softly. She pressed it again and it turned into a great shaggy black dog, which chased its tail, barked happily.

Professor Flitwick interested in what he got opened his dark blue and silver box. He let out an excited squeak. It was a beautiful blue box with extriced silver lines. When he opened it, a tall handsome prince-like version of Flitwick was shown dancing with a beautiful Fairy Princess, fluttering around them in rainbow colors where smaller fairies. They sung in a beautiful melody. "Why thank you my dear."

Emmalie glanced at Snape, he still hadn't opened his dark green wrapped box with a silver ribbon with looked liked a snake. Dumbledore noticed as well. "Well Severus?" Seeing as he had no choice as all eyes were on him, he removed the lid and extracted his gift. Emmalie held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

Nothing. He gave her a brisk nod and said softly, "Thank you."

She sat on the empty sit on his right, "Welcome." The edges of her mouth twitched into a smile. She wasn't exactly expecting a smile and hug, but would have welcomed one.

"Thank you, Emmalie for your lovely gifts. Shall we begin then?"

A magical feast rose up from the tables as soon as Dumbledore spoke. "Wizard Cracker, Emmalie?"

Dumbledore handed something to her, she pulled it, there was a loud canon fire and a puff of blue smoke and a Christmas hat come out from it. Emmalie waved the smoke away; she had never pulled a Wizard Cracker before, and was not expecting that. She found herself a bit closer to Snape; the loud bang had made her jump. She blushed a little, "Sorry Professor."

She moved back and put the hat on. She smiled at Dumbledore and filled her plate. Everyone was in a better mood, even those who were left behind. She wished she could have been in Hogwarts when she first found out she was a witch. Blair Academy was like a prep school, it held none of Hogwarts history, secrets, or charms.

Emmalie ate and laughed with her Professors as if they weren't on a student-teacher relationship. She was the last student to leave with her arms full of items that shad came out of the Wizard Crackers.

She threw the stuff in her trunk and full of food fell asleep.


	23. A New Power

Chapter Twenty-Two: A New Power

Holidays at Hogwarts proved to be quite boring. So boring in fact that Emmalie spent most if not all her time in books; learning new spells, charms, and potions. But she supposed all that studying would come in handy later.

First day back was full of excitement and Emmalie was kind of glad, she could get on with her Occlumency lessons again, with the empty castle she hadn't really been practicing.

She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione going in the Great Hall for lunch. "Hey Harry. Ron. Hermione. Good Holidays?"

They nodded, "Yeah"

They looked okay, but Harry looked like someone had died. "So word is no meeting tonight?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I've got to go to…" he paused and muttered, "remedial potions."

Look liked Dumbledore finally had him take Occlumency, after the snake thing, guess I'm not surprised,' Emmalie thought. She put on what she hope was an apologetic face, "oh sorry to hear, extra lessons with Snape. Good luck with that."

He smiled weakly, "thanks."

She got up from the table and walked away feeling a bit sorry for him. She knew how hard Occlumency was. Honestly Harry was an emotional person and she didn't know if he could ever master Occlumency.

Later that evening Emmalie knew that Harry's lesson didn't go so good. She had her lesson with Snape tomorrow night and hope hers went better. But things at Hogwarts weren't going to get good anytime soon.

The next day at breakfast Hermione gave a yelped that cause several people to look at her. Emmalie looked down at the Daily Prophet; ten Death Eaters had escape from Azkaban. Dumbledore had told Fudge this would happen and now it did. She looked up at the staff table, Umbridge looked unhinged, but the other professors were quite the opposite.

Emmalie's eyes met with Snape for a second. She sighed and thought, 'Not Good'

He raised his eyebrow slightly and turned away. Emmalie looked back down at her breakfast not feeling very hungry anymore. She got up and went to her classes.

As she headed down to the dungeons later for her lesson her mind was still on the Death Eaters. She knocked softly. "Enter."

Snape came out from the shadows. "Sit. You've improved greatly but we are going to do something…different, today?"

"Different?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes. I can only guess your magical abilities, but when one is a gifted Legilimens they can make you see things that aren't real, over time you may be able to do that, but for now it seems you can place your thoughts in another's mind."

"I can place my thoughts…" she slowly said, "in other people's minds? So then…" She jumped up in excitement, "you did hear me at breakfast didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Awesome."

"Yes, well we'll be working on controlling it."

"How?"

"We will start off easy. Simply think of a color and try to put it in my mind."

Emmalie tried her hardest to not look horrified, her mouth open slightly and her eyes brows twitched a little. Taking a deep breath she tried to control her facial expression. "Okay, professor."

She thought hard and loudly and chose her color, Silver. She stared at Snape and tried to put the color in his mind. After five minutes of silence Snape held up his hand.

Emmalie looked blinked and looked away, "Did it work, sir."

"Faintly, I believe the color you chose was silver." She nodded. "It only came in a whisper. Try again."

She nodded but it proved to be very hard. She didn't manage to go above a whisper. "I suck."

"Considering this hasn't been done before your attempt wasn't as poor as I thought it would be."

Emmalie almost said, "Was that a compliment." But thought better of it and kept silent.

"We resume on Friday. Continue to empty your mind before bed and practice your Occlumency."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Emmalie was determined to master her new skill, with ten Death Eaters on the loose the war was coming closer and things at Hogwarts weren't much better. Umbridge was determined to get things under control at Hogwarts, she had pass another degree, was at every Care of Magical Creatures class, and she contently had her eyes on everything.

The month was passing by fast, Emmalie had regular classes, Occlumency lessons, secret D.A meetings, and a new 12 week course in Apparition. She was doing so much she had forgotten about the next Hogsmeade trip and felt bad when Neville asked her if she was going.

"I can't I have detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh well…" he turned slightly red and Emmalie felt worst. It was Valentines day after all.

"But I got something for you! Here."

"Oh, but I…"

"It's okay."

"I'll bring you back something from Honeydukes. Since you're not going and all."

She smiled brightly, "Thanks that would be great!"

They smiled at each other and went their separate ways. Emmalie went down to Snape's office. She was in a better mood but when she knocked on Snapes door and it opened, she nearly yelped when Umbridge opened the door.

"Well, well what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade?"

Snape came into view, "Miss. Bristol is serving detention with me; it seems that she has quite the temper."

Umbridge had a smug smile on her face and she and Snape walked out, while Emmalie went in. She took a deep breath and yelled more to herself, "God, she is such a psychotic bitc…"

Snape came back in and closed the door loudly, Emmalie jumped.

"Shall we get on with our lessons?"

"Yes sir."

"It seems that you can only whisper one word. I want you today to try and give me a simple sentence."

She had been practicing very hard over the last month and hoped her efforts paid off. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes and focused.

Smiling she thought loudly, "How doth the little crocodile improving his shinning scales and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale! How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spread his claws and welcomes little fished in with gently smiling jaws!"

Emmalie opened her eyes, "Well did it work?"

"Good."

She waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. "How well did it work, sir?"

"I heard every word clearly, a poem from the muggle book Alice in Wonderland."

She smiled, "I did it! I really did it, awesome!"

"Yes, well your Occlumency still needs some work." He took his wand out. "Ready"

Her smile flattered, "No."

"Legilimens"

Hours later Emmalie took a couple of deep breaths and bent over. She felt like she was going to vomit all over Snape's floor. She had successfully blocked him out twenty times, and kicked him out seventeen times, while he undid the spell himself only three times. But he had just forced her to remember one of her worst memories.

Emmalie was eight when Bobby and his crew had locked her in an old abandon shack. She couldn't get out and before she knew what was happening they had set the shack on fire. They ran around the shack yelling, "Burn the witch, burn the witch."

She had fallen back and hit her head hard, the smoke was filling her lungs and she couldn't breathe. She was suffocating as she cried and tried to yell for help. Finally when she was on the verge of passing out someone had saw the fire and heard her cries, they had saved her. She had a concussion and suffered mild burns. She used the concussion has an excuse to tell everyone that she didn't remember who put her in the shack in the first place.

Trying hard not to cry in front of Snape, Emmalie hiccupped. Ever since then she had a mile fear of fires. "He tortured me, but I got the last laugh. He won't be out for a long time." It was silent for a few seconds. "I should forgive him. I know I should try to be the bigger person but I can't. I don't think I'll ever forgive him. I spent to many years as his prisoner."

When she looked up, Snape had his back turned to her. "You are done for the day, leave."

Silently she walked out.


	24. The Sacking Show

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Sacking Show

Emmalie listened as Harry told him what he did at Hogsmeade during dinner.

"Can't wait to see what Umbridge thinks of you going public," said Dean.

"She'll have a heart attack!" Emmalie piped in, quite pleased.

"It's the right thing to do, Harry," said Neville. "It must have been tough talking about it…was it?"

"Yeah, but people have to know what Voldemort is capable of. Haven't they?"

"That's right and his death eaters too…people should know."

Emmalie's features soften, Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the escaped Death Eaters and she was the reason Neville's parents were crazy. She left with Neville as Ginny and Ron came back from Quidditch looking horrible.

"I don't see why I can't wave my wand and have everything done like in the movies." Emmalie asked, a few minutes later in the common room.

"Well I wish I would just wave my wand. This Astronomy chart is hard." Replied Harry.

Twenty minutes later Fred and George turned up and talked about the upcoming match. Ron's keeping skills weren't getting any better. Unless some mircle happened Gryffindor was sure to lose.

"It's only a game, isn't it." Said Hermione.

"Hermione you're good on feelings and stuff but you don't understand about Quidditch."Harry replied

"Maybe not but at least my happiness doesn't rely on Ron's goal keeping abilities."

Emmalie leaned closer in her homework keeping her comment to herself. Hermione relyed on O's from teachers…really which was worst.

But she was right in some way. When they lost the game, by ten points, the common room was still depressed. Emmalie watched from the other side of the room, as Fred made a wild motion with his heads, which resembled Ron at some point of the game.

Monday Emmalie was still a little depressed, but something good happened. At breakfast Harry was bombarded with letters. They had to be from readers! She joined in on ripping the letters open.

"This one's in two minds," said Fred.

"But this one believes you!" Emmalie almost shouted.

"This one thinks your mad," Neville blushed, "it's not very nice."

"Here's another one you've convinced," Hermione added.

"Oh, I've got a believer too."

"This one thinks you're barking," said Ron. "But this one says you've got her converted."

"What's going on here?"

Emmalie almost jumped out of her seat at Umbridge's voice. She looked up from her letter to see her right behind Fred.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?"

"Is that a crime now," said Fred, "getting mail."

"Gonna throw us in Azkaban for it." Emmalie added.

Her eyes narrowed, slightly, "Be careful Mr. Weasley, Miss. Bristol or I shall put you in detention."

"People have written to me, because I gave an interview about what happened to me last June." Harry spoke up

"An interview, what do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them. Here-" he threw a copy of The Quibbler at Umbridge.

It was only a matter of seconds till her face turned even uglier with rage. "When did you do this?"

"Last Hogsmeade weekend."

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter. How dare you…how could you…I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message apparently has not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detention."

"Only you can find it a crime to tell the truth. The rest of us however don't live in denial." Emmalie said coolly.

"It seems you're message has not sunk in either, another 25 points and you will also have a week's detention, Miss. Bristol."

She stalked away with the Quibbler in hand, with most of the hall watching her. In a few hours' time, another sign had come up. Anyone caught with the Quibbler would be expelled. Emmalie wasn't excited about her detentions but Umbridge had just made it possible for every student to get the Quibbler. They would actually believe Harry now. It was a pretty crazy week.

Emmalie had so many classes and extra things. Her mind was so scattered, when she finally apparated the next day she had splinch. She had turned on the spot and was in the hop but felt off balance. She fell and saw that her leg wasn't with her. She let out a loud gasp of horror. Quickly the heads of Houses surrounded her and in a puff of smoke her leg was back.

She reached out and grabbed whatever she could and stood. She felt like spewing her breakfast over the Great Hall, her leg wasn't attach to her for a minute there. She slipped a little as she moved and fell against what she was holding. When she looked up to see who caught her, she saw Snapes face. Quickly she let go, "Thank you, for putting me back together. Felt like Humpy Dumpy for a second there."

If Slinching wasn't bad enough, she still had a whole week of detention At the end of the week, she and Harry walked down the hallways cursing Umbridge to a terrible fate.

"Hey aren't you coming to the common room?"

Emmalie went left while Harry was going right. "No I have to see Professor Snape for something."

"Oh well see you." he gave her a sympathetic smile and walked off.

She nodded and when she couldn't see Harry anymore she ran to Snape's office. She slowed down as she opened the door slowly. "Sorry I'm late Professor."

Snape came out of the shadows. "Sit."

She did as she was told. He came in front of her and held out his hand. When she didn't move he spoke, "Let me see."

Slowly Emmalie lifted up her hand. It wasn't bleeding anymore, she had learned a healing spell and preformed it on the way. He waved his wand in a swift motion as the wound close. "T-thank you professor."

"Lets continue with out lesson then."

Taking a deep breath Emmaliw face Snape, "yes sir!"

He pointed his wand and counted to three, "Legilimens."

Visions ran threw Emmalie's mind, A younge brunette making cookies while a younger Emmalie jumped for joy...another bouncing Emmalie stood beside a handsome young man with black hair and green eyes typing away...Young emmalie laughing as the younge couple swung her between themselves...

My family memories is for me only, get the hell out!

Snape stumbled back a bit his legs hitting the desk..."Hmm not bad...I still went to far though. Well those memories are ones to not fear, they are still dangerous to have. A weakness to exploit. Again..."

Emmalie crashed on her bed later that night. Lessons were getting easier, she no doubt improved, but Snape still got into her mind. She needed to completly block him.

Weeks passed and Emmalie had barely improved but on a brighter note the voices were almsot gone...all she heard now was whispering..and that she could ignore. She sat at dinner enjoying Neville, Ron and Hermione's company-Harry was at "remedial potions"-...also known as Occulmency..

Has she was in mid laugh a scream pierce the dinning hall. All the students paused as another scream filled the hall. Quickly everyone ran out into the Entrance Hall to see what was going on..

Emmalie decided to be one of the last students and stood in the back, unseen...

Trelawney stood in the middle of the entrace hall with her wand in one hand and a bottle of sherry in the other. She was a mess, with her bags thrown carelessly unto the floor next to her...Emmalie was stunned as she saw Umbridge oppisite of her.

That evil hag had finally did it. She was sacking a Hogwarts teacher...an incapable one, but a teacher none the less.

Emmalie quickly relized a calm empty mind stand next to her, she slightly turned to face Professor Snape...

"She's sacking the old fruad..." she whispered a bit horrfied

Snape said nothing as the scene before them continued to unfold...

"No!" Trelawny shrieked, "NO! this cannot be happening...it cannot...I refuse to acept it!"

"You didn't relized this was coming?" Umbridge spoke. "incaple though you are of predicting even tomarrows weather, you surely must have realized your piteful preformance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevititable you would be sacked?"

Emmalie took a deep breath and clenched her fist. There was only one this she hated in this world, truly hated..and that was bullies. Nothing angered her more. Nothing made her blood boil hot more then those who prayed and picked and abused people just for pure enjoyment. Her body slighly shook as she fought hard to controll her temper and hand from reaching her wand.

Snape stared at Emmalie in wonder, she shook in rage and was trying to stop herself from reaching her wand. In all the lessons they had together Snape understood. Emmalie could not stand a bully. That was what had caused her first detention with Umbridge, she had picked on the giant oaf for pure enjoyment.

Sighing, he glanced around. Every single pair of eyes were on Trelawny and Umbridge. He moved his hand down her arm and intertwined his fingers with hers. The last thing he needed was a student attacking a teacher, though he used the term very loosly. Either way it required a lot of extra paperwork and the likes, which Snape didn't feel like filling out.

"Focus on my mind, Miss. Bristol. I cannot allow you to attack a teacher, no matter how useless she is."

Emmalie felt Snapes touch and calmed down by doing as he asked. "Thanks." He paid no attention to her, as he continued to stare at the scene before them.

McGonagall broke through the crowd and went to Trelawnys side with a hangerchief.

"There, there, Sibyll...Calm down...Blow your nose on this... Its not as bad as you think,now...You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall? And your authority for that statement is..." Umbridges voice was deadly, she took a few steps forward, as if challenging McGonagall to a duel.

"That would be mine." said a deep voice.

Emmalie shifted her eyes to the front door as Dumbledore walked through, the students running out of his way, as he walked to Trelawny and McGonagall.

Her breath hitched and she gave Snapes hand a squeeze. Why had Dumbledore been outside? How was he going to overule Umbridge? Was there a loop hole? Could he save Trelawny? Could she stay here? Even if she was a giant fraud.

She squeezed Snapes hand once more. Umbridge couldnt banish teachers from the castle. That was a bit of a relief. Sprout and Flitwick rushed forward to help McGongall, take Trelawny back to her room.

Emmalie turned her attention back to Dumbledore and Umbridge. Trouble, Dumbledore had found a new teacher. It was perfectly in his power to appoint one, as long as he found one before Umbridge. She almost cracked a smile. Leave it to Dumbledore to think so many steps ahead.

As Dumbledore pointed to the door and the sounds of hooves entered the Hall, Emmalie felt her mouth fall open. Entering the hall was a centuar, a halfbreed. Something Umbridge hated more then anything.

"This is Frienze, I think you'll find him suitable." Dumbledore said happily.


	25. I Promise You

Chapter Twenty-Four: I Promise You

Emmalie had been tense, actually that was putting it midily, she was on edge. There was no way Umbridge was going to let go of the sneaky trick Dumbledore pulled. She would want revenge for going behind her back on consulting a new Diviation teacher without her, a half human one at that, and letting Trelawny stay. No way was Umbridge going let that go anytime soon. Silently Emmalie prayed the Defense curse would kick in and Umbridge would dissappear. But as March faded into April, it looked like Umbridge was here to stay.

O.W.L's drew nearer and Emmalie was glad her Holiday studying was paying off. Between learning how to Apparate and master Occlumency, secret D.A meetings, and late nights doing piles of homework, she felt herself reaching a breaking point.

But somehow she had pulled through, she even manage to pass her Apparation class and get her license. She was completly relieved that the only part she splinch was one eyebrow, thankfully the one that her long side bangs covered. The proctor didn't see and proclaimed her pass. One thing to cross off her long list of Things-To-Do.

The next was D.A meetings. Every thing so far had been good practice but Emmalie had finally come to something she hadn't done, a Patronus Charm.

Some people like Cho, Hermione, Luna, and Ron had manage to produce a Coperal Patronus. Whilst Emmalie had yet to. Harry didnt help by reminding them that it was easy to do it in a classroom but not under attack. Well she knew that, but with him breathing down their necks no wonder barely anyone could do it. Harry himself was practically attacking them.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, closed out everyone elses happy thoughts. She used the Occlumency she had thus far learned. In a small group like this, everything in her mind was hers. All she needed was a happy memory. Though she didn't have many to choose from, never the less she was trying.

Really the best time she had was over summer, talking with Remus. It wasn't exactly one happy thought, but she was very happy in Remus's presense.

Concentrating on that, Emmalie spoke the words, "Expecto Patronum!"

As she opened one eye to see what happened a large white light had brust from her wand and a steathly deadly pathner landed gracefully infront of her. Mostly everyone stopped and looked has Emmalies patronus roared and stared at everyone.

"oh wow"

"Amazing"

"Pretty."

"Impressive."

She smiled to herself and got her pathern to walk over to her. It was nice to know that she had such a fierce Patronus to protect her. She kept her happy thoughts and her patronus in tact, feeling quite proud. So far she had a best one compared to the Swan, Rabbit, Horse, Otter, Dog, and Boar she had seen.

But has the door open then closed Emmalie lost her happy feeling; something was wrong. She saw a small house-elf with eight hats piled on his head and had to stifled the laughter threnthing to come from her mouth; now she knew where Hermiones hats went. Dobby was already free, so clothes did nothing for him.

But the trembling house-elf instantly killed her laughter.

"Harry Potter sir...Harry Potter sir...Dobby has come to warn you...but the house-elfs have been warn not to tell.."

Dobby ran into the wall, his many hats causing him to bounce off.

"What happened Dobby?" Harry demanind, holding the little creature, trying to make sure he didn't punish himself again.

"Harry Potter...she...she..."

"Whose she, Dobby."

stepped forward, she knew that hag knew. In an instant she read Dobby.

"Umbridge Harry! Its Umbridge! She knows!"

Harry turned back to Dobby, who was terribly frighten "is she coming?" he asked fearing yet knowing the answer.

"Yes Harry Potter yes!.

At Harry's yell, Emmalie grabbed Nevilles hand. "Come on!"

They still had ten minutes till curfew, she had to think quick. Umbridge and whoever was looking for them would most likely look for students who had been running. She slowed down as she heard footsteps. In a quick motion she pulled Neville to her.

"Neville quick trust me..."

She threw her arms over his neck and pulled him down to her lips. Neville tensed, "relax or else they'll be suspious." she mumbled against him.

Slytherins passed by looking for people, Pansy caught sight of them..."Ew no snogging in the hallways."

They turned to look at her, both were red in the cheeks, and a little out of breath.

Pansy held her wand out..."Longbottom Come with me."

"Miss Parkinson, what is going on here? Not picking a fight I hope?" Snape spoke as he seem to come out of no where

"N-No Professor Snape. I was just looking for Gryffindores, under Professor Umbridge's orders."

"No need to bother Professor Umbridge, the only broken rule here is Public Display of Affection. I'll take care of this..."

Pansy nodded, unable to argue with her Head of House. She sent Emmalie a vindictive smiling, knowing how much Snape hated Gyffindors and walked quickly away.

Snape stood before them, with a slightly raised eyebrow. She knew what was coming he had to do it. "Longbottom," he said with a sneer, "Miss. Bristol..." the sneer slightly subsided, "I think 25 pionts each from Gryffindor is appropiate. And Miss. Bristol since it was you who threw themselves first I also think a detention filled Easter Holiday is only appropiate. Longbottom dismissed."

Neville gulped and gave Emmalie a sypathetic look, before scurring off, and leaving her to defend for herself. What would she do or more likely say to not make this awkward.

"Professor..." she started.

He held up his hand. Taking a quick look around, he spoke quietly, "I don't know what you've been up to, Emmalie something that no doubt involves Potter and vast rule breaking. Don't think I'll save you all the time. My office, 11. Don't be, late."

Emmalie stood there a bit stunned; Snape had actually called her by her name and seemed worried about her. Her expression softened, damn she was coming to care for the snarky dark Professor. Sighing she made her way quickly to the common room.

Neville assulted her as she walk through the portal. "What happen?"

She grimmaced, "Detention for the whole Easter holiday."

Neville smiled softly, "At least its not a month."

"hehe yeah!...er..."

They looked akwardly away from each other...unsure what to say after sharing a kiss...

"Thanks Emmalie, you uh saved us back there."

She smiled, "Anything for a friend!"

Yet her smile didn't last...

Emmalie stared in horror along with several other student at the new notice the next day.

-By Order of-

The Minsitry of Magic

Dolores Jane Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts

Every student seemed to know about what happened in Dumblesdores office last night. Emmalie took a quick look into Harry's mind. Most of the facts where right, Dumbledore took the blame. After all they had named themselves Dumbledores Army. As good as that name was, it was a mistake. And now Dumbledore was gone and it was their fault not just Harry's. They all shared the blame.

"Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodge me from Hogwarts...I promise you..."

"I promise you..."

If he wasnt going into hiding where was he going? How would he protect the students. With Umbridge in charge things were gonna get ugly and fast.

"well, he cant have disapperated! You can't in this school-"

That had made Emmalie smile slighty. He was Albus bloody Dumbledore and could do what ever he wanted. But still she felt incredibly guilty

"I promise you..."

Emmalie sat across from Neville in lunch, to down to eat. She poked around her food while trying to talk to Neville. Yet Dumbledores words echoed around in her brain "I promise you"

She seriously hoped he could keep it...if not

BOOM!

A loud sound from the second floor had immediatly ceased all chatter in the Great Hall. Everyone looked questionably at the closed doors. Rising from her seat, McGonagall calmly walked to the closed doors and opened them. Fireworks came rushing, twirling and making sounds. Umbridge followed shortly after casting spells and causing the fireworks to multiply and whiz even louder.

"Well, don't you have classes!" Umbridge screeched.

unable to hold her laughter, Emmalie ran out of the hall with Neville in tow. "Wow remind to kiss who ever is responsible for this. I'm offically in love."

Neville grinned at her.

The fireworks spread through-out the school and classes progressed as usual. Emmalie was pleased to note that the teachers did nothing to help Umbridge, and perhaps were enjoying watching her run around the school. She, herself was glad that Umbridge spent her first day as Headmistress running around the school. She had no doubt in her mind that Flitwick or McGonagall could have gotten rid of the fireworks in a second and before they had a chance to spread.

Later as she head to Gryffindor common room; and passed a heavily dishevled Umbridge, much to her pleasure, she was pleased to see that the cause of the commotion were the Weasley Twins.

As the last few people headed up to their rooms after the party, Emmalie approached the twins.

She smirked, "Well you guys have got to be the most bloody brilliant people alive. Why I hope to marry one of you some day." she leaned in closer to one of them, "perferably you George." she winked and kissed him quickly on the lips, then Fred. "Goodnight, you brave ass lions."

The tip of both Weasley's ears turned red.

"Dibs" they called at the same time and laughed"Well gotta love a girl that loves jokes..." started Fred

"and that can tell you apart." finished George.

"Even though we both know I'm the handsome one."


	26. Snapes Foul Mood

Chapter 25: Snapes Foul Mood

Easter break filled with nothing but studying and detention. Thats exactly how Emmalie wanted to spend her holiday. Well better her then Neville, after all it could just be her with Snape or her and Neville with Umbridge. Well out of the choices Snape was most definitaly better.

Or perhaps not...

"Come in." Snapes voice was sharp and cold not his usual softness

Taking a deep breath, Emmalie put a smile on and walked in. "Good morning Professor Snape."

He looked up from his desk with a slight sneer. "Clean all the couldrons, without magic."

"Er-" someone was certainally in a foul mood. "Yes sir"

Idilly she wondered what happened to him. Sure he wasnt the nicest professor but he as never been particually mean to her. In fact she thought he was actually nice, compared to the way he talked to all the other Gryffindors. Could it be something Umbridge did? Was he put on probation? No, well he may be unpleasent he definiatly knew what he was doing. She had said that the class was pretty advance. So his teaching couldn't be the problem. Could it be the Order. Most likely not. Or was he just mad that Dumbledore was gone? It could be but surely Snape could hide his emotions better then that. So what could possibly unhinge him so?

"Do you plan on cleaning those or just linning them up? I believe I told you to clean them."

"Just trying to have a little bit of order sir." Emmalie heaved a large couldron and placed it in the line she had created.

He scowled, "I didn't ask for order I asked for them to be cleaned."

"Well in that case-" Emmalie waved her wand and forty couldrons were all sparklying clean.

"In case you weren't listening Miss Bristol the condition of your detention is to clean without...magic" Snape waved his wand and they went back to their orginal state.

"I was thinking perhaps I could hurry it along instead. Since you seem to be in such a foul mood...sir"

"My mood doesnt effect you detention. Unless of course you rather go to Umbridge. I would be all to happy to hand over your detention to her."

Emmalie clenched her jaw. Detention with Umbridge that was low. She found the list so she would probably be all to happy to give Emmalie some detention and premanent scarring. Really, snarling at her becuase she was linning up the couldrons? Could it be something she did? No, she hadn't done anything? Maybe Harry? Oh of course Harry had a lesson, maybe he did something bad.

"That was low. You really must be in a sour mood. What's got you so angered? I mean it's just happen, you seemed fine just a couple days ago- oh! Harry, you guys had a lesson. It must be him. Did he actually block your intrusion on his mind?"

"Potter is such a medicore wizard. As I suspected he is pathectic and could never accomplish Occlumency."

"Then don't tell me he broke into your mind." Emmalie said with an amused smile, true Gryffindor, recklessly taunting

A low growl escape Snapes throat. "What I do is none of your buisness Miss Bristol. You will do well to remember that."

"Well it is when you lash out at everyone around you." Red and gold sparks flew out of her wand. She was really losing her patient. Why did Snape have to take out his bad mood on her? If she was the cause of it, it would be understandable. But she wasn't, she was a Gryffindor after all, and they were famous for their temper.

"You should control your magic Miss. Bristol."

Emmalie tried to control her facial expression. But anger flared hard on the inside, she knew some of it as her own. But Snape's anger was tangable to her. She could feel it. What ever Harry did it must have really upset him. She didn't check when she found out he didn't have any more lessons, she probably should of. Him mastering it, that just couldn't be possible, he was too much of an emotional to master it, and she, Emmalie, had yet to. She was getting better, she wanted to be good. Better then Snape.

Snape.

Her anger flared again. He defenses were low, and both of their irriation flowed between them. She had started to wonder if he had any emotions, apparentlly his negative ones were still fully intact, seeing as she could feel it.

A jar exploded somewhere behind Emmalie. She tried to control her anger, tried to close of her mind, but damn it Snape didn't have a powerful, forceful mind.

Snape sneered, "Apprently I have been wasting my nights with you as well. As nothing as penetranted that thick skull of yours.

Another jar exploded yet Emmalie calmly replied back, "You're one to talk Professor, it's you're anger that flows through me. And here I presumed that Dumbledore had the best teaching me. You seem no more adept at Occlumency then Harry."

Multiple jars broke this time. Emmalie tilted her head thoughtfully, "Guess I am not the only one who can't keep my magic in check."

She let out a tiny gasp as something forced her back and she fell backwards. Snape's wand was in her view by his side. she reacted out of reflexs and flick her wrist muttering a spell. Snapes desk turned into a bat.

Without realling relizing it, Snape and Emmalie were in a duel. She bent backwards as a stream of purple light passed her, it caught the tip of her bangs and burned a piece off. With a flick she sent a stinging hex which was blocked. a couple of lights, curses, and hexs later a glassed laid scattered over the floor from broken jars. Emmalie sent a strong hex Snapes way. It was blocked at sent back, surprised there was no time to cast a Protego. It caught her in the middle and threw her back, knocking the wind out of her as she hit the door. She let out a loud curse as some shards of glass pierced her arm.

Her cursed brought Snape out of his bubble. He looked just slightly shocked. She brought her arm up, seeing tiny pieces of glass embedded in her skin from her wrist to her elbow. She let out hiss of pain, as they flew out. She shot up and locked eyes with Snape. Quickly she turned and ran out. What had she just done? She attacked a teacher, a Hogwarts Professor?

Emmalie surveyed the damage. Her hair was out of its braid. Tiny rips and burn marks were found through out her sweater and jeans. There was a bruise on her cheek, a welt on her back, and the tiny cuts on her left arm. She battled Snape. A teacher. She would have to go nd beg his forgivness. Maybe she would cast a Protego and keep it there till she was done.

Emmalie took dinner in her bed, when most people would be in the library or common rooms, she made her way back to Snapes office. The halls were mostly deserted and she encountered few students. She didnt know which weighed more, her feet or heart, as she slowly made her way to Snapes Office. Her feet felt like lead, as she dragged them forward. Yet her heart was heavy with saddess. No way would Snape accept her pitiful cries of forgivness. She was gone, she would be packing her bags and be off to Blair Academy again. Snape would show no mercy and Dumbledore wasn't here to save her. Umbridge would surly enjoy kicking her out. Maybe do it publicly like Trelawny.

She stood out his office, taking a while to bring herself to open the door. She pucked up her lion courage, a deep breath and tug the door was open, yet no one was inside. "Professor Snape," she called out, "are you in, sir?"

Silence.

Emmalie walked in and looked around. After every shadowy corner was checked she came to the obvisous conclusion that Snape wasn't in. With a heavy sigh she walked to the door, when a strange silver light caught the door frame. Curiousity got the better of her as she turn and proceeded to find the source. A cabin door stood slighlty ajar, out of it poured silver light. She slowly drew it to open more. Inside stood a silver basin with carvings. Eyebrows drawn together in question, she took out her wand and poked it. The silver susbtence wasnt liquid, it was more of a gas, a vapor. What was it? She had never seen anything like it. Well whatever it was she shouldn't be poking around.

A sudden crash behind her caused her to turn violetly. Her arm caught the basin and toppled it over unto the floor. A fat black and gray tabby cat hissed at her and darted forward out the door.

"Damn thing scared me and it hisses, bastard." Silver vapor flowed slowly out of the basin. "Shit."

Emmalie waved her wand trying to sweep it back into the basin. She tipped it back to its proper posistion. Looking around she checked that none of it floated away. There were a few silver vapors. She conjoured a vial and tried to catch them. She caught a third one and checked again. A silver vapor was floating away on the other side of the room. The cat crossed her path again. It hissed angrily and meowed at her.

"Bloody hell." she lost her balence and fell forward, the stone basin coming closer within her veiw. She closed her eyes waiting for the crash, that would no doubt cause her to bleed profusingly. But it didn't come and with a peek she saw herself falling into a room with many chairs.

She landed sofly on her feet. Looking around she found herself in the Great Hall. Instead of tables, indivivual desk lined up and down in rows were present. Students sat around her scratching away on their parchments. She didn't recognize any of them. Where the hell was she? Where did that stone basin take her? She turned to look at the black hair boy next to her who was writting quickly his nose almost touching his paper. With a jolt she realized that his black hair looked greasy and curtain his face. Leaning in closer she noticed the name, Severus Snape, Defense Against The Dark Arts-Ordinary Wizarding Levle. 16 year old Snape? So was she in his memory somehow. Is that what a memory was, silver vapor? And the stone basin a holder? Oh crap, what if Snape caught her. She had to get out. How?

Turning on the spot she tried to Apparate but nothing happened. She jumped up willing herself to fly up. Nope. Ah hell how was she going to get out of here, did she have to wait till the memory ended or what.

"Five more minutes."

Emmalie turned and saw tiny Professor Flitwick walking between the desk. "Quills down please," he squeaked.

"That means you too Stebbins! Please remained seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!". Flitwick fell over, once he was righted he dismissed everyone.

Snape walked outside, and Emmalie followed him seeing as this was his memory. He settled himself in the shadows of some bushes, reading over his OWL paper. Emaalie looked around at the students that laid out and about, eye widening she noticed a familar head of hair and scars. Walking over closer she came to a younger Remus Lupin. The boys around must of been his best mates. A younger good looking Sirius, a black haired boy who looked so much like Harry it had to be James. And the little one had to be Pettigrew, the betrayer.

Lupin had a book and was reading, Sirius laid around looking at the students, James held a snitch and let it zoom away before catching it, while Peter had his eyes intently on James and clapped whenever he made a difficult catch. Emmalie couldn't help the sneered that played around her mouth. Peter was pathetic, it was clear he hung around them for their popularity, yet it seemed like James didn't mind. His gasping and clapping was giving her a headache. What a lame excuse for a Gryffindor.

Finally Sirius spoke up, "Put that away would you? Before Wormtail wets himself."

James grinned but complied, "If it bothers you."

"I'm bored," Sirius stated. "Wish it was full moon."

"Really Sirius? Lupin is right there, maybe you should consider his feelings you dope!" Emmalie muttered.

"You might," Lupin said darkly from behind his book. "We've still got transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me...here"

But Sirius snorted, "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"Well I'm surprise you can find it with all that hot air in your fat head." Emmalie replied dryly. Though they couldn't here her.

"This'll liven you up Padfood. Look who it is..." James spoke quietly.

Emmalie looked in his direction and saw Snape, getting up from the grass and leaving. She looked back at Sirius who sat still, "Excellent, Snivellus.

James and Sirius stood up and headed in his direction, while Lupin and Pettigrew stayed. A frown found its way to Emmalie's face. This couldn't be good. She turned to Lupin and whispered, "Please tell me you do something Remus."

"All right Snivellus." James said loudly.

Snape dropped his bag and pulled out his wand, but James was faster, "Expelliarmus." Snapes wand flew behind him, and James attacked again without warning, "Impedimenta."

Why James Potter and Sirius Black were nothing but bullies! Snape didn't even do anything to them! What was that all about. "You stupid no good for nothing bullies! How could you! Lupin do something!"

Emmalie looked around at the students. None of them looked like they wanted to interfere. She couldn't believe it. Okay so some Slytherins deserved it, but Snape hadn't done anything! And they knew that, but it didn't matter. And where were the rest of the Slytherins, they should be protecting their own.

"How'd the exam go Snivelly?" James said again.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Sirius said.

Emmalie whipped her wand out and send several hexes and curses their way, but they just went through. She was in a memory, useless. "Sirius, unbelieveable you're such a jerk!"

"Leave him ALONE!"

Emmalie turned around at the sudden voice. A girl from the edge of the lake was coming this way. She had bright green eyes, and thick dark hair that fell past her shoulders. Emmalie opened her mouth in surprise, they had the same hair and eye color, though Emmalie wore her hair long and loosely curled. That was really all they had in common, and she idilly wondered if the girl was a Weasley.

"All right Evans?" James said, his tone suddenly different.

Evans? Not a Weasley. Evans? That stirred somethign in Emmalie. Oh the eyes and hair, that girl must have been Lily. By the looks of it, she seemed to be Snapes friend, if she was coming to his rescue like that.

"All right go Lily! Show those bullies!"

"Leave him alone." Lily repeated, "What's he done to you?"

"Well its more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."

"WHAT! THAT FACT THAT HE EXSIST! WHY YOU SICK PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!" Emmalie loud outrage.

Lily's voice was cold though, "You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant bullying toerage, Potter. Leave him alone."

Well that was one way to put it, but Emmalie found more foul ways to describe one James Potter.

"I will if you go out with me Evans. Go on...Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Emmalie rather lay her hands around Potters neck.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you the gaint squid."

"Well thats one way to put it Lily, but there are so many more evil things to say" Emmalie signed, "You are too kind."

OY!"

Emmalie turned at Sirius's voice. Snape had his wand and pointed it at James; there was no incantation but a flash of light. Non verbal magic. A gash appeared on James face, in another flash of light and Snape was hanging upside down by his ankles; his legs and undergarments showing. Many people laughed. More non verbal magic. For a split second Emmalie felt behind in her magic, she still hadn't practice her non-verbal magic.

"Leave him down!"

"Certainly"

Snape fell in a heap to the floor. He was up in a second and had his wand out, but this time Sirius got him,

"Locomotor Mortis."

"LEAVE IN ALONE!" Shouted Lily and she had her wand on them."

"Come on, please tell me you hex them, becuase boy do I wish I could."

"Ah Evans don't make me hex you."

"Take the curse off then"

James muttered the counter curse and turned to Snape, who was struggling to get up to his feet. "There you go, luckly Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'

Emmalie's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh Professor, I can't believe, how could you."

Lily blinked.

Emmalie thought for sure she would hex Snape to pieces.

"Fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

Emmalie looked carefully at Lily and saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes, as she spoke to Snape. Even if her comment was rude and mean, anger didn't flash in her eyes. Hurt did. Snapes words hurt. Anger was back as she turned to James, though the hurt still lingered.

"Messing up your hair becuase you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just becuase you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned and hurried away, but Emmalie cought the tears threnthing to spill. She suspected that Snapes words hurt it. Judging by the way she came to Snapes rescue they had to be friends, though that was probably over now. She suddenly felt very bad for her turned back to look at what James and Sirius were up to down.

A hand and squeeze caused Emmalie to jump and yelped. She paled as a very grown very angry Snape had her in his grasp. She was being pulled upward but quickly found herself on the floor, a jar, repaired eariler by Snape, broke open again.

"Why you damn insolent little nosy Gryffindors!" a couple of jars fell around her, a piece of glass slide across her arm, cuting it, blood slowly came down her arm.

Coming to a quick conclusion at the plural use of Gryffindors, Emmalie assumed that memory was the reason Harry no longer had oOcclumency, she would confirm later. But right now she had a very pissed Professor in front of her. Another jar exploded.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, quickly without breathing she continued "I didn't mean to it was an accident there was this stupid cat and it scared me then that...that thingy fell... and I tried to put it back but the stupid cat came back and I fell and I didnt know how to get out, I couldn't Apparate and I was stuck so I was going to wait it out but but but but ...I'm sorry," she took a breath. "I'm sorry."

Snape was loss for words at her outburst, though he still looked very mad.

She stood her, blood dripping down her arm. "I stood know better then anyone what you felt. How many of my memories have you shifted through. Go ahead, read me again. I'm not lying."

"Tell anyone," he growled out,

"I swear I wont, have no reason."

"What are you even..."

"I came to apoligize! My behavior early was rashed and uncalled for. I have no objectiveto some house point deductions and furthur detentions sir. But I have no desire for the issue of punishment being brought to Headmistress," a slight sneer, "Umbridge attention. If its all the same."

Snapes eyes narrowed, he kept his voice calm, though his eyes blazed with anger. "You will not come back for detention. Dismissed."

Emmalie hesitented, "Erm and what about Occulmency sir."

"You will not shive it off just becuase exams are close. I'll fetch you when I feel you are ready to continue them. Go!" he growled out.

Emmalie ran out deciding not to push her luck and ran out and to the nearest bathroom to clean up her arm. While she suspected that memory had something to do with Harry's lessons ended. She relized that must be why Snape hated Harry so much, though she could clearly see the difference in James and Harry. But the animosity ran to deep and she supposed Snape's anger was to great. She knew that anger. She felt it, when those muggle boys pounded their fist into her face and sides. Suddenly even though she was bloody and bruised, she greatly felt connected to Snape

* * *

**Hey there! This isn't the new chapter. Go back to the the first chapter. I have re-edited some things. No big deal. I hope to get another chapter up soonish...so see how it goes. Please review I have so many hits and no reviews,...it saddes me. No I have not given up nor will I ever. **


	27. Snape's Advice

**New Chapter. I'm terrible yes I know.  
****Many things going on.  
****New Full time job and tho i have no computer  
there is a computer cafe newly opened now the street from my house  
yay. ill try and update more often.  
i split this chapter into two  
the next chapter will be The Weasley Twins Swamp  
please review it would mean so much**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Snapes Advice

Emmalie stayed completely clear of Snape for the rest of the holiday. She healed her arms and cheek,so no one would wonder what happened to her. She couldn't exactly go to Madame Promfrey and explain bow she attack a Professor, even if they did deserve it.

Shortly before the ends of Holidays a new notice appeared on the board in the common room, Career Advice. Emmalie stared at it dumbly, now that she thought about it, she never considered a career. She and Neville, along with the rest of 5th years, spent the last weekend going over various pamphlets, leaflets, and notices, in the Gryffindor common room.

"What about you Neville, ever thought of your career?"

Neville looked up from a healing pamphet, ST Mungos Healers. "No, not really."

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "You're pretty amazing at Herbology...maybe you can be teacher or something."

He blushed, "oh no...I, I don't think I have the nerve..."

She waved her hand, "Nonsense, you'd make a great professor. Maybe you can even work here!" She smiled at him, "how about it, Neville Longbottom Herbology Professot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Head Of Gryffindor House."

She laughed, while Neville turned red and mumbled something that sounded like, "not bloody likely."

She spent a few more minutee teasing him.

"Well, what about you?" he asked innocently.

"Oh me," she blushed. "I never actually um thought about."

Neville teased her, she finally got away after she realized she left her charms book in the library. Curfew was almost upon them, as she made her way down the deserted corridors.

Emmalie had never considered a career, wizard or muggle. Her main focus had been learning about her real family. After she found out what happened and how Voldemort was back, her main focus switched, she wouldnt rest until he was after the war against Voldemort, what then? Would she even live through it? How long could the war take? If there was hope, if she focused on the hope, what would she do with her life after?

Seeing her book right where she lefted it, she turned to leave, when a section she never noticed before caught her eye, Wizard Careers.

She spent a few minutes reading the titles and mumbling to herself. Nothing really popped out at her. She couldnt be doomed to some long boring wizard desk job could she? Nothing was even remotely interesting.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice asked.

Emmalie jumped and dropped her Charms book, to find herself in close proximity to Professor Snape. "Oh Professor, sorry you gave me a bit of a fright." One wave of her wand and her book was back in her arms. "I was just looking for a book." She smiled innocently.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. With a wave of his wand two books came zooming out and stood still in front of Emmalie. One was a Potions book, the other an Auror book. She looked at him questioningly.

"You seem more then adequate enough at Potions to consider a career as perhaps a Potions Mistress. Considering the reason for you're visit then an Auror maybe a wise career choice."

"Oh I couldn't...I mean you're brilliant...how could i possibly live up...why would you even give it up..."

"There are other schools besides Hogwarts, Miss. Bristol." Snapes cool voice cut her ramblings.

Emmalie flushed, "oh course it was foolish to assume..." she coughed and grabbed the books. "Thank you, an Auror sounds interesting enough." She blushed, "Goodnight then, sir." and quickly ran out. She didnt really know what to make of their meeting but was pleased that it wasnt as akward as it could be.

Emmalie rushed to her career advice meeting with McGonagall, after History of Magic, the next day. "Good morning Professor McGonagall."

"Morning Miss. Bristol. Please have a seat."

She sat down slightly watching McGonagall shuffle papers around. "For someone who has come in a very importent time during a students school years, you are quite advanced. I admit I am very impress. First in all your class, you even surpassed Miss. Granger. I admit I didn't think the American schools could produced such a fine student."

Emmalie blushed, "Oh its um nothing Professor, I just guess I'm..."

"Oh I'm quite aware of you're gift...you have such potential. I'm curious has to what your career path might be."

"Honestly I've never thought about it. But last night I ran into Professor Snape at the library. He suggested a career in Potions or an auror."

"Severus?" McGonagall questioned. "He suggested a potions career. I don't believe it, that is high praise indeed. Looking over your grades you can do what ever you wish."

"I never even considered a career."

"Well if Professor Snape as indeed given you advice in potions i would seriously consider persuing a career in such. Severus is not one to give one praise lightly."

"Well, I don't what i should take."

"Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Defense, You're grades in these subjects are more then suffient enough to take them in your N.E.W.T exams."

"Okay, I'll do it. Thank you, Professor." She got up to leave.

"Miss. Bristol," Emmalie paused at the door, "If Severus think you would make an excellent Potions Mistress, then I would seriously consider taking that path."

"Thank you, I'll think about it. Good day Professor McGonagall."


	28. A Weasley To Remember

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Weasley To Remember

Emmalie walked late into Potions and took her seat next to Neville. Snape didn't acknowledge her presence. She wondered if he was serious about her potion skills. She hurriedly made her Inugiration Draught; seeing as she missed most of the lesson. Class drew closer to the end and Emmalie was almost done. Perhaps she did have rather good potion skills. She was never really praised or anything at her other school. She was the top student in marks; no doubt. Her social skills were non-existent though.

As she was filling up her flask she heard a crash and laughter. Snape sat at his desk a smug smile playing around his mouth and Harry stood next to him, his hands ballled up in a fist. It would seem Snape wasn't over the whole Pensive incident. No doubt her interference hadn't help the situation either.

The bell rang and Emmalie was filled with dread as she walked up to Snapes' desk. What if he smashed her vial as well? She placed it on the desk with the other vials but he made no indication of her presence.

"Sorry I was late Professor. I had my career meeting with Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, I was quite aware of that."

"She uh, seemed to think I would do well in a Potions career."

"Miss. Bristol, if you have a question ask it. If not then proceed to lunch." He looked up from his desk piercing her with his stare and sharp voice.

Emmalie gave him a small smile, "I just wanted to say thank you sir. Thanks to you I know what I want to do."

A sneer player around his mouth, but he replied, "you're welcome."

Emmalie thought about her career. She could teach Potions or open her own shop. The more she thought about it the more the liked it. It was like being a doctor in the muggle word. Her potions would help and heal. She stared at her defense book in a daze; dreaming up a future for herself. The bell rang and Emmalie was out the door.

Neville walked along side her. They headed toward Gryffindor Tower, intending to do some homework when screams fom above distracted them.

"What is going on up there?" Emmalie asked, her head tilted to the side.

"I don't know but let's not find out." Neville replied somewhat fearfully.

"Oh come on Neville where is your Gryffindor sense of adventure?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs and towards the noise. They stopped immediately as they rounded a corner, for the corridor ahead was no longer there. Instead a swamp stood in its place. Several students were caught in the crossfire; they were covered in swamp juice.

"Wow what happened?" Emmalie asked in amazement.

Before anyone could answer Umbridge had appeared on the scene. One look and she was screaming and frantically waving her wand about. _"Evenesco."_

Nothing the swamp stayed. The more spells she tried the more it bubbled. _"Finite Incatatem"_

The swamp exploded covering Emmalie, Neville and several others in the process. Admist the yells of disgust, laughing could be heard. A heart-dropping sensation came over Emmalie. She knew those laughs; heard them quite often. The Weasley twins were laughing and not bothering to hide their amusment.

"YOU TWO!"

"Professor Umbridge! We found this." A fourth year Slytherin, Emmalie didn't recognize, spoke.

Members of the Inquisitorial Squad held out a box which clearly read, **Portable Swamp Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.**

"Get them!" Umbridge screeched.

Students moved out of the Twins way as they ran past but not the Slytherins that chased them. After some well chosen hexes students moved for them as well. As Umbridge ran by the students followed.

"Come on!"

Emmalie joined the flow of students moving towards the entrance hall. The twins stood in the middle much like the night Trelawny was sacked. Umbridge stood before them and the Inquisitorial Squad surrounded them.

"You little troublemakers finally have what's coming to you. Argus kindly go and retrive the papers."

Filch shuffled off with a spring in his step.

Neville moved in closer while Emmalie stood back. She was shocked. How could the twins do something so risky? They weren't even hiding the fact that they did it. As far as pranks this had to be the biggest in Hogwarts history. What would Umbridge do to them?

A calm presence stood behind Emmalie. She turned slightly to see Snape. "As annoying as they are Professor, you must admit they are clever."

"To an extent," he replied smoothly.

"So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

Filch elbowed his way through, practically gidding from excitment.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting… oh, let me do it now…"

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

Emmalie took a calming breath, scared for the twins. She really hoped they had a plan.

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are." He turned to his twin."George, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely," said George.

They raised their wands and said together:_"Accio brooms!_"

Emmalie, Snape, and several others had to duck as the twins brooms came flying. A heavy chin and iron peg was still attached and missed people by inches. She turned to Snape with a smile. "Bloody brilliant, those two."

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd."If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below.

Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd."Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Surprisingly Peeves took off his hat and saluted the twins as they rode off their broom.

Emmalie gave a whoop and cheered with the rest of the student body. Nothing could stop the cheering, not Umbridges screeching or feeble spells. Emmalie even noticed that some of the teachers had smiles of their face. As the sun set and night fell the students walked into the great hall for dinner still talking. Emmalie suspected that the other common rooms, like hers, stayed up late into the night talking.

* * *

**Hello all!  
****So sorry my updates sucks,  
but it takes a long time to take the computer from my bro's iron grip.  
I'm already working on the next one, the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor game,  
we finally get to see what happens...  
please check out my two complete Severus stories  
**October  
More Potter  
**Thank you all sooo much from the reviews, views, favs, and alerts**  
**It really means so much**


	29. Gryffindor Rally Cry

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Gryffindor Rally Cry

Fred and George's escape to freedom was the talk of Hogwarts. Everywhere she went Emmalie could hear it being retold again and again, each time crazier then the last. Till finally it was twisted so much people who where there where telling a different story.

Not only where those two fight to freedom the talk of Hogwarts, their slots as troublemaker kings where up for grabs. Hogwarts was in a state of chaos that would never happen if Dumbledore was still Headmaster. Dungbombs and stink pallets were constantly dropped in the corridors, making it near impossible to breath unless a bubble head charm was preformed. Filch and the Inquisitorial Squad prowled the halls looking for troublemakers, but there were too many for him and strange things kept happening to the squad.

Emmalie herself had cursed Pansy Parkinson one afternoon, when she nearly caught a tiny first year. A few well chosen words and the pug-faced Slytherin had sprouted antlers. She had to stager down the hall, constantly hitting her head on the wall, due to the added weight. She considered it worth it when she found Hermione to be in a good mood. Emmalie caught Ron's eye at the lunch table and they both turned away, sniggering. He had seen her cast the jinx, and thought it was, "bloody brilliant!"

Besides the smelly corridors, Emmalie soon learned how many of the Snackboxes the twins sold. As soon as Umbridge walked into the classroom, students would faint, vomit, have nosebleeds, or dangerously high fevers. She attempted to find out their secret and was met with no success. When asked the students would reply that they are suffering from, 'Umbridge-itis'. After putting four classes in detention and still without an answer she had to let the sick students leave.

Despite all the chaos no one competed with the master that was Peeves, who seem to have take Fred's parting words to heart. Cackling madly, he soared through the school, upending tables, bursting out of blackboards, toppling statues and vases; twice he shut Mrs. Norris inside a suit of armor, from which she was rescued, yowling loudly, by the furious caretaker. Peeves smashed lanterns and snuffed out candles, juggled burning torches over the heads of screaming students, caused neatly stacked piles of parchment to topple into fires or out of windows; flooded the second floor when he pulled off all the taps in the bathrooms, dropped a bag of tarantulas in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast and, whenever he fancied a break, spent hours at a time floating along after Umbridge and blowing loud raspberries every time she spoke.

In all the excitement Emmalie nearly forgot about Quidditch. If Hufflepuff defeated Slytherin then Gryffindor still had a shot at the cup. Though she supposed it would take a miracle. Ron's goal keeping skills were still a bit shakey. But as Hufflepuff won, Emmalies spirits raised slightly. The night before the game, she had the first Occlumency lesson with Snape since Easter Break.

She knocked nervously on his door and proceeded at his soft 'enter.' Today he sat behind his desk writing upon a piece of parchment. "Good evening Professor."

He said nothing but continued to write. After two minutes of silence, Emmalie cleared her throat, "er...sir?"

"Silence Miss. Bristol. Sit and clear your mind."

In a huff of annoyance, Emmalie threw herself in the chair. "Yes sir." She sat in silence with Snape for thirty minutes. What was the point of this? It had to be punishment for Easter. Merlin! He was just testing her patience. Another thirty minutes in silence, Emmalie had spaced out approximately thirty-five minutes ago.

"Miss. Bristol," came Snapes cool voice.

She snapped out or her daydream, "er yeah?"

"Are you ready to begin tonight's lesson?"

She stood up, her wand out, "Yes Professor."

"Legilimens."

Emmalie blocked the spell, forcing her mind to remain blank. Determined not to let Snape into her mind. Nothing flashed before her eye yet a pushing sensation could be felt.

With a firm, 'no', Emmalie found herself focused on Snape again.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "not bad, but can you continue under a more aggressive assult? Legilimens!"

Emmalie focused hard, the gentle pushing was soon a hard pounding, as if someone was knocking on her skull. It continued on for an eternity, the knocking almost becoming unbearable, but she held her own.

Finally the dark office came back into view, and to her pleasure she saw that Snape had a slight flush in his cheeks. Maybe all the day dreaming had help, for if she was mistaken, Emmalie was quite sure she had mastered Occlumency.

"We are not done," Snape had his wand out and cried the spell again.

By the end of the lesson Emmalie was beyond exhausted yet happy. Snape hadn't entered her mind once. "You are dismissed."

Emmalie left with a nod. She quietly walked the corridors in a happy mood. She had done it. No more voices. If she kept practicing on her fellow students then she could go in and out on her own accord. A feat no one can do, except perhaps Voldemort. She could do it, she could master it!

As she collapsed unto her bed, she almost forgot that Quidditch was tomorrow, the final game. If only they could counter the Slytherins somehow...oh! She had it, what was that saying? Fight fire with fire. Well fine then, she too would come up with a song.

Emmalie awoke and went down to breakfast in good spirit. It had taken a long time and she was exhausted, but it was worth it, if they won. She went down finding a good seat next to Neville and some of the younger Gryffindors. They would most likely be more eager to sing.

Lee Jordan was commenting as usual but had been a bit down since Fred and George's Great Escape. "…Bradley…Davies…Chang…And they're off! Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well…he's going straight for the goal! He's going to shoot –– and –– and ––"

Lee swore loudly, "And he's scored."

Emmalie groaned as well as the rest of the Gryffindors once she heard they Slytherins start singing:

_Weasley cannot save a thing_

_He cannot block a single ring_

"That's Ten-Zero, Ravenclaw. It's Johnson with the Quaffle, she dodges a Bludger and passes to Bell. Bell's heading for the goal, oh, that's a Bludger to the back…and it's Davis with the Quaffle, goes for the goal he shoots's and…scores."

The Slytherins sang:

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

"That's twenty-zero, Ravenclaw….come on Ron!" Lee shouted but not with much conviction.

Emmalie groaned again. It was time for her weapon. "Neville, here," she handed him a piece of parchment. "I'll sing first then you sing the next line, get on one end I got the other." He looked at her questionably, but nodded.

She walked a little to the left. "Alright Gryffindors, we want to win. Well if those sneaky Slytherins can come up with a song so can we. Half after me and half after Neville okay."

All Gryffindor eyes were switching back to her and Neville.

"So who are we fighting for?" Half repeated after her, louder.

"Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!" the other half repeated after Neville.

"And who are we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

"So who are we fighting for?"

"Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!"

"And who are we flying for?"

"Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!"

"It's Bradley with the Quaffle going for the goal come on now Ron. Wait what's that the Gryffindors are saying?"

So who are we fighting for?  
_Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold! _  
And who are we flying for?  
_Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_  
So who are we fighting for?  
_Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!_  
And who are we flying for?  
_Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

"…and Bradley shoots and…and…Ron saves it…"

The Gryffindors roared in approval.

So who are we fighting for?  
_Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!_

"…And it's Spinnet with the Quaffle, here comes a Bludger her way…Kirke flies in and hit's the Bludger sending it back…Spinnet goes for the goal…Come on Alicia…she shoots…she scores! Thats 20-10 Ravenclaw."

And who are we flying for?  
_Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

Emmalie cheered loudly as Ron saved five more goals, while Alicia, Angelia, and Katie made six goals.

Gryffindor was in the lead all they needed was the snitch and they had this game. Ginny flew around for a bit. When Ravenclaw scored three more goals Emmalie started singing before the Slytherins.

So who are we fighting for?  
_Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold! _  
And who are we flying for?  
_Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_  
So who are we fighting for?  
_Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!_  
And who are we flying for?  
_Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

"50-60 with Gyrffindor in the lead. The snitch as yet to be seen...wait there's Chang I think she's seen it, where is Weasley? Chang's going for it..."

Cho was close and Ginny was no where to be seen, she almost has it, yet Ginny came up from no where and quickly got the snitch. she flew up with it in hand for all to see as the Gryffindors started roaring in approval.

Emmalie laughed loudly as the players made their way to the ground and the rest of them made their way to the field. As Cho landed she had tears in her eyes and chucked her broom. The team and fellow fifth years picked up Ron and carried him on their shoulders to Umbridge, who wore a disgusted look on her face, as she handed Ron the silver Quidditch cup.

As they carried him up the slope, they broke out in song,

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing,_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King…_

They made their way up to the common room some how in a mass and through a party. Emmalie and Lee Jorden snuck off to the kitchens with Neville and the Collin Brothers for food and drinks. Dean had drawn a picture of Ron as keeper and together Emmalie and Hermione enchanted it to sing Weasley Is Our King.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the alerts, favs and reviews...I really enjoy hearing from you!**  
**Please check out my profile for links to banners for this story. **  
**Remember to review, the longer ones get replies, I love knowing that people actually wanna read this, its coming close now, for OWLS are next.  
Also please read October my new completed Severus/OC story**


	30. OWL's

Chapter Twenty-Nine: OWL's

The shinning June sun came unto the Hogwarts school year, but for Emmalie and her fellow fifth years that meant O.W.L's had come at last. Teachers were devoting whole lessons on reviews and the students had gone crazy. Most had to be sent to Madame Promfey for calming draughts. Ernie from Hufflepuff started interroting people about their study habits. Emmalie had almost hexed him when he started badgering her and Neville. Draco of course, started boasting about, "its not what you know, but who you know".

Not only were the students crazy but a black-market trade had started going on behind the teachers backs. All sort of charms and elixers had gone up for sale. Emmalie would sooner buy a Skiving Snackbox before the items being cirrulated around Hogwarts. One look into their minds and she knew the truth, just older students taking advantage of the under classman.

More pressure was on as McGonagall had them copy down their schedule for owls. It was to be spread over a two week period. To Emmalie that seemed like torture. Taking a huge test that could decide your future is enough, but to take mutilple over two weeks, that was pure evil.

The first test was Theory of Charms. For Emmalie that shouldn't be to bad. She spent her Sunday practing with Neville.

"Neville you're doing great at Charms. Just don't get distracted and keep calm. You'll pass no problem."

"Thanks, but I'm not as good as you."

"Me? I just have a good memory."

She handed him the book. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight Emmalie."

"Goodnight Neville."

Breakfast was quiet the next morning. Neville kept dropping his knife and fork. Emmalie put her hand on his. "Relax."

"I can't."

She shrugged and kept eating. Breakfast ended and they all milled around the Entrance Hall till they were called back in. Single desk sat in rows facing the staff table. She sat in front of Neviile. Turning around quickly she gave him a thumps-up.

They ate lunch with the rest of the school. Emmalie encouraged Neville and helped him remember some incantations. They walked into a small chamber beside the Great Hall. She flashed Neville a smile before her name was called along with, Brown, Bulstrode, and Corner.

She thought she did rather well. Doing everything she was told. After she caught up with Neville, they ate Dinner and studied for Transfiguration. The next day was Herbology, which Neville didn't any help with and the day after Defense.

Friday came with a break for Emmalie. She spent the day with Neville, being lazy and forgetting about exams. As Saturday dawned she prepared Neville for what might be his most difficult exam he would sit on, Potions. No doubt with the absence of Snape, he could scrape a passable grade. Seeing as Potions and Herbology were so closely related she hoped he could get pass his nerves.

Monday was easy, Emmalie was quite certain she fully passed the written and practical exam. Neville was also in a good mood, seemed like most of the Gryffindors were. While she made not agree with Snapes teaching method, he did know his stuff. He covered many thing in their class that was on the exam. The practical potion was easy.

Tuesday was Care of Magical Creatures. Emmalie was determined that they pass for Hagrids sake. It was easy enough. She hoped everyone did well also, if not for Hagrid, as least to pass. Wednesday morning was the practical Astronomy exam, the practical was to take place at night. Having not taken Divination, Emmalie was free for the afternoon. She had more time to study her Astronomy.

After dinner she took a little nap. At eleven she was on top of the Astronomy Tower.

She set up her telescope to Neville and gave him a smile before proceeding to fill in her blank parchment. Everything was quite and cool.

The silence was broken by a roar from the distance. Emmalie along with several other students looked up from their telescopes. "Hagrid..." she whispered.

She kept her gaze on his cabin, even when Professor Tofty reminded of the time. A loud bang came from down below. Everyone turned to look. With light from Hagrids cabin they could see his massive form surrounded by six smaller ones. His was roaring and flashing his fist as the others casted stunning charmed at him.

Cries and yells echoed quite clearly across the grounds and up the tower.

"Be reasonable Hagrid."

Hagrid roared, "Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

Fang bounced around trying to defend Hagrid till a stunning charm caught him and he fell.

"Fang!" cried Emmalie.

Hagrid with a roar of rage lifted the poor wizard and threw him. He did not get back up.

"Holy shit!" she whispered in awe. Hagrid was in a total rage, his giant blood no doubt coming out.

"Look!" someone squealed.

Now, really!" said Professor Tofty anxiously. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

No one paid attention. They all watched the new comer run across the lawn.

"How dare you! How dare you!"

"It's McGonagall." she heard Hermione say.

Leave him alone! Alone, I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"

Emmalie's mouth fell wide open, well a few other girls screamed. About four stunners hit McGonagall, knocking her clear off her feet.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, who seemed to have forgotten the exam completely. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid, his voice carring clearly to the top of the tower, and several lights flickered back on inside the castle. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT - AN' THAT -"

Hagrid knocked out two more attackers, and bent over, collecting Fang in his arms.

"Get him! Get him!" Scream Umbridge.

The last one standing was to reluctant to get near Hagrid, who ran towards the gates with Fang on his back.

The stunned silence was broken by Tofty who reminded them they had five minutes. At the end Emmalie threw her chart at the examiner and flew down the stairs.

She flew down into the entrace hall to see if she could see or hear anything. Unfortunately she ran into a hard chest in a landing on the third floor.

"where do you think you're going?" came Snapes cool voice.

"Did you see what happened!?

Snape gave her a hard look. Her hair was coming out from her braid, her cheeks were flushed, and eyes wide.

"Yes I saw. But there is nothing you can do. Go back to your common room."

"But is she-"

"Go, Miss Bristol."

Her lip quivered, "but..." she took a deep breath. "Yes Professor."

Emmalie headed back to a gathering in the common room. She avoided them and headed up to her room. She pulled the curtains and put a silencing charm, blocking out the commotion downstairs.

She slept till noon, not bothering to study for History of Magic. At Two she started her exam along with everyone else. A scream broke her out of exam, as it was almost done. She turned back to see Harry being lead away from the Great Hall.

* * *

**sorry for the delay, life gets in the way.  
but BIG THANKS for everything.  
it makes me really really happy,  
so check out my banners on my profile.  
sorry for the cliff hanger, ill update soon.**


End file.
